Guardian of the Spirit
by w nymph
Summary: It has been nine years since MaloMyotismons defeat. But when Despair and Darkness spread, the Digiworld calls out for its old chosen. ZeroTwo Tamers Frontier crossover, a bit AU
1. Prologue

AN: This is one of three Fics I'm working on right now. This fic is going to be my first priority. The other two stories are for Pokèmon: _The Value of Teamwork_ and Fullmetal Alchemist: _Changing Circles_. Summaries can be found in my profile. Please check it out.

Warnings: a bit AU, crossover with Zero Two, Frontier and a bit Tamers

Pairings: Taiora, Takari, maybe some Takumi, Kenyako and Mimato

Ages:

Yamaki: 32

Joey: 24

Tai, Matt, Sora: 23

Izzy, Mimi: 22

Yolei: 21

Davis, T.K., Kari, Ken: 20

J.P.: 18

Cody, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe: 17

Tommy: 14

Summary: It has been nine years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and seven since the doors to Digital World have been closed for the Zero Two Chosen. But when Darkness and Despair spread, the Digiworld calls out for it's original Chosen Children. Endowed with new Powers they must now ally with those who walked the path of the DigiDestined after them, while dealing with college, high school and government agents…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thinking _

--- … --- – Scene-change

**--- Guardian of the Spirit ---**

**Prologue**

_25. September 2011_

_Dear Kari!_

Thanks for your last mail. Although you're grown up and stuff now as older brother one never stops worrying about his siblings. I hope you and T.K. enjoy visiting the States. Your next stop is in Colorado isn't it? In Odaiba is everything as boring as always. I look forward to your next Mail and wish you two a nice remaining Honeymoon.

Your brother,

Tai

--- 30. 09. 2011 ---

--- Shibuya High School ---

Seventeen years old Iori Hida, otherwise known as Cody, nervously straightened his new school uniform (again), while continuing the way to his new school. It was stupid to move in the middle of the term and to start at a new school on a FRIDAY, at least in his opinion, but his mother had thought otherwise and wanted him to fit himself as soon as possible into the new environment after the loss of his grandfather, whose death she always used as reason for the move from Odaiba to Shibuya.

While Cody was sure that his grandfather's death was part of the reason he suspected the true reason to be of other nature, namely the Digimon. Unlike his Grandfather who had accepted and supported his role as DigiDestined, his mother had never understood it, never had even tried to.

Even after the portal's closing, she saw a danger in it, something her son was far too young for. She had changed her attitude towards the other DigiDestined, even towards Yolei, who had been a common and welcome guest before.

By moving away from Odaiba she wanted to cut off the closer contact to the others. While he had been permitted to go to Kari and T.K.'s wedding, he knew that she was close to verbally forbidding him the contact to other DigiDestined. She had already taken his D3 Digivice and his D-Terminal.

That action had created a huge fight between them. He had to give in, when she started crying that she just wished him to find some friends at his own age. In the end, he decided, it wouldn't matter. In a year from now he would be graduating and then he could probably move in with the others for University.

He told that to himself over and over again on his way to Shibuya High. But somehow he had the feeling that this was going to be a really long year.

Finally arriving at the school's gate he sighed and entered, while using his Kendo lessons to stop showing his nervousness. He looked around curios after all; he would have to endure the next year here. He was far from being the only one on the school grounds. He observed how groups of giggling girls walked towards the entrance and how the guys joked casually around.

'I don't fit in here!' he thought, not sad but as if stating a fact. He felt the urge just to leave when a sudden flash of light blinded him. He quickly had the origin of it in the reflection of the goggles that were worn by a boy with wild, brown hair, who was playing around with a soccer ball.

"Davis…" Cody whispered confused, seeing the goggles and hearing to the familiar sound of a bouncing ball that he associated to the loud leader of the second Generation of DigiDestined.

But he quickly realised his mistake, the boy's hair had a much lighter shad of brown and the design of the goggles was different. Plus Davis had already graduated two years before so it was totally impossible for him to be there.

Now he started to notice the people around the boy. The goggle-boy was arguing with another boy with long black hair, which was kept back by a bandana. Almost standing between them was another black haired boy; probably the brother of the first, one could see the resemblance, trying to stop their fight with softly spoken words.

Sitting on the ground a bit away from them, yet close enough to be counted to the group, was a girl with long blond hair and a younger boy, around fourteen, who was wearing in the uniform of the neighbour junior high school. The last boy, who was a bit chubby and probably the oldest of their group, entertained both of them with his magic tricks.

Cody continued to stare; familiar memories about a rather similar scene were fighting their way into his mind: Davis playing around with his soccer ball, fighting with T.K. and Ken sometimes involving himself to save his best friend from being embarrassed, while Kari and Yolei would chat sometimes about fashion or other girly stuff. He himself would sit back and enjoy being with his friends, knowing that soon ten hours of school would separate them.

He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the goggle-boy shouting in his direction. Apparently he had been caught staring. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories he turned around, ignoring the goggle-boy and his friends.

Maybe at another time seeing them would have comfort him. But as it was, the scene just made him grow sadder.

------

Today was good day Takuya had decided when he had gotten up that day. And although he had already gotten into a fight with his best friend Kouji Minamoto, which was rather common for them, he still held onto that. While listening to Kouji's twin brother Kouichi Kimura, who tried (and failed) to break up their argument he suddenly got the feeling of being observed, an instinct that he had learned to trust after their time in the Digiworld.

"Are you alright, Takuya?" Kouji, who had noticed his distraction, asked with an a bit indifferent voice (though if one tried, they could hear the underlying concern.). The others of their group had too stopped their conversations, their eyes now focused onto their leader.

"I'm not sure…" Takuya trailed off, finally having found the target of his search in a boy around their age with short dark brown hair he had never seen before. Though now the boy didn't seem to stare at them but rather on something past them.

"Oi, what's your problem!" Takuya shouted a bit angrily, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

The boy didn't say anything but turned around and left to the school entrance.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Takuya shouted after him but the boy didn't seem to hear him and when he lunged forward he felt himself struggle against Kouji's grip.

"Let him be. It's not worth is." the former holder of the Spirits of Light advised, while shaking his head. Takuya nodded, getting rid of his anger by moving, and braced himself for Zoe's inescapable coming speech about his sense of tact or rather his lack of.

------

Half an hour later Takuya sat in his class 7-B, waiting for seven hours of torture and boredom to start. He glanced over to the other side of the room, where Zoe (who had refused to talk to him after chewing him out.) sat and talked with the other girls. Takuya himself didn't feel like talking right now.

Since their time in the Digiworld he had the feeling of being different then his peers, more responsibly and mature (though Zoe was often doubting the latter attribute). Now that he thought about it he was becoming more and more like Kouji. He chuckled at that thought, his glance now trained on the black board, where a name was written on.

'Iori Hida…' Takuya read silently, furiously thinking if they had heard the name in yesterdays history class or if they were simply getting a new student. With his bad memory both options were a possibility.

Finally their maths teacher came in to grace them with his presence but instead of immediately continuing were they had left of the last time, the teacher made a gesture to the door and said: "Class, today we are welcoming a new student in our mid. Please treat him with respect." and asked him to come in.

The door opened and a boy came in, walking a bit stiff in front of the class. First he gave a short bow to the teacher as thanks then to the class as greeting. "My name is Iori Hida. It's nice to meet you."

Takuya's mouth fell open when he recognized the boy before. The teacher nodded and said: "Well Hida-kun where would it be the best to place you… Ah next to Kanbara-kun. Kanbara-kun, please lift your hand!"

Takuya snapped out of his astonishment and did as his teacher asked. The boy, Iori, saw him and recognition flickered his eyes, while he sat down beside Takuya. For a moment Takuya debated about saying something rude but when he saw the slight blush that had crept onto Iori's cheeks he decided against it.

For one he seemed already embarrassed about what had happened and Takuya wasn't after all somebody to hold a grunge (Not to mention that he could already feel Zoe's eyes in his neck, warning him about saying anything tactless).

So he showed his best happy-go-lucky expression and whispered: "Hi, I'm Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meet you, Iori-san."

Iori blinked surprised but didn't react the Kouji-way as Takuya had dubbed it (a.k.a. the only sound of acknowledgement being a 'Hn'). Instead Iori smiled slightly and just said: "Cody."

At Takuya's confused look he explained: "My friends call my Cody."

Takuya grinned and nodded. He already liked that new guy.

--- Odaiba University ---

Odaiba University was an impressive building, old and yet in shape. It was a rather cloudy Friday afternoon, and normally on such a day the campus would be full of students on their way into weekend, yet there was not a soul in front of the building. Instead the most of them were sitting in the right now cram-full conference hall, listening to every word of the charismatic, young man, who was addressing the audience.

In the back stood a blond haired man, who was around the same age as the speaker, leaning at the wall with his hands fold and his eyes trained on the events in front of him. The blond, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, couldn't help but grin as he watched how his best friend cunningly talked and answered questions of the audience.

Who would have thought 12 years ago that the hot-headed leader of the original DigiDestined would make such a good politician. Heck even five years ago Matt would have had trouble to believe that one. And yet… Taichi "Tai" Yagami was now standing on the verge of becoming Odaiba University's student council president.

Matt observed his friend, who had changed drastically from the hasty twelve-year old he had been. He was taller now, with still wild but much shorter hair and piercing hazel eyes. In the back, an orange haired woman was writing the protocol, sometimes looking up and at the speaker with a small smile.

A wave of sadness and jealousy went through Matt as he watched his former girlfriend Sora Takenouchi, but then shoved back the feeling, knowing that nothing good came from it. Sora and him had made a great couple, but it hadn't worked out and they had broken up with no ill feelings towards each other.

His glance fell onto the crowed where he recognised the red hair of Izzy, who was (as always) working with his laptop but looked up to the podium every other minute, and the blue-haired Joe beside him. Although he couldn't see them to be there he knew that the younger ones, Yolei and Ken, to be there.

Davis, Mimi and Cody hadn't been able to make it. Davis was currently working in a ramenbar, trying to fulfil his dream of becoming a great ramencook. Mimi had a job interview with some restaurant and Cody was in the process of moving away from Odaiba. T.K. and Kari, the new weds of the group, were travelling through the States right now and wouldn't be back for another three months.

Smiling he thought of his baby brothers big day, how nervous he had been! But it had been a perfect day and the last meeting of all DigiDestined. Another wave of sadness overcame him at the thought of the Digital World. It had been seven years since the last time they had seen their partners. Unconsciously he reached for the cold crest beneath his shirt.

Originally they had let their partners return after Genai had informed them about another reconfiguration of the Digiworld, a process that would took merely a month. But something had gone horribly wrong and they had found themselves facing helplessly a strange red program that had been named D-Reaper.

But apparently there had been other DigiDestined within Japan they hadn't known of, who had been able to handle the problem. But after that incident they never again had heard anything from Genai or their Partners or the Digital World, save a strange disturbance in Shibuya six years ago.

Izzy had tried to track down the DigiDestined in West-Shinjuku but since he had only seen the Digimon but never the Destined and also had no names, he had to give up his search.

'In reality…' Matt thought, '…we all are still looking for signs of the Digimon. Honestly everyone of us has dictated his life somehow to the Digiworld.' It was true, even for him.

Tai's desire to help put the school politics had more to do with his wish to be able to speak up for the Digimon on the day they were exposed to human race than with anything else. Izzy was looking always for signs of the Digiworld, his natural curiosity and desire to gather more knowledge were driving him. He even had written a paper about Network connections full with subtle hints about Digital World and Digimon.

Joe continued his training as doctor so he could some day practice in the Digiworld. And Matt himself continued his music, not only for himself but also for Gabumon, who had always loved to listen to the sounds he created.

A sigh escaped him while he listened to Tai, who was just concluding his speech, and shook of any thoughts about Digimon. Right now wasn't the time to get nostalgic. Right now he had a friend to support.

The sound of a closing lighter snapped him out of his thoughts and he found it's source right beside him in a blond man with sunglasses. The man was a bit taller than him and was wearing a black suite (which made Matt grin while he imagined the man hunting green aliens).

As the speech ended and everyone was clapping Matt leaned over to the man and whispered: "You know… The Man-in-Black-look is rather out right now."

Snickering to himself when he saw the perplex frown on the man's face he pushed himself from the wall and went to congratulate Tai.

------

'It's finally over!' Tai thought relieved. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy dance of quick words but sometimes when he answered the same question for the third time with in half an hour, he started to wonder about his choice of profession.

And, as always when that happened, he did remember Agumon and the Digiworld. They were the reason to continue. True, as student council president there wasn't much he could do for them (and the portals were firmly closed so there wasn't much to do anyway.) but the moment the Digital World would need somebody to speak out positively about it (and that day would come no matter what), he would be there to defend it.

He felt he felt somebody patting his shoulder and turned to face a grinning Matt, who was congratulating him to have survived another meeting of boring politics. He answered playful and then looked over to his girlfriend Sora, who had just approached them. He pulled her to him and when they kissed, he heard a dry comment from his best friend, who was surely rolling his eyes.

Now Izzy and Joe exited the room behind them, nearly completed the group, and Ken and Yolei were too already fighting their way through the crowd. 'Life is good right now, even without contact to our Digimon.' Tai fought as they exited Odaiba University. 'Sooner or later, we'll see them again!'

At that moment he couldn't know how much truth that statement held. A few weeks later he would pay attention to the shady movements in the clouds and the fog around them and to the characteristic sound of a closing lighter in the shadows. But as it was, he didn't.

------

That evening Mitsuo Yamaki arrived late in his apartment. After the D-Reaper had appeared in Shinjuku, the government had allowed him to continue Hypnos for some time. But after two years with no sign of the Digital World (save a strange disturbance in Shibuya) they had started to cut his budget and three years ago they had closed the project, saying that there would be no longer need for it.

What fools, they were, all of them. Just because a danger was invisible, it wasn't less real. But while losing Hypnos was a hard hit, it didn't stop his desire to look out for Digimon. He was still in contact with Riley, Tally and the monster makers, ready to save the world, even if the government was set to stop him.

But fortunately losing his work as government agent didn't make him jobless (a though he couldn't stand. But Riley had already tagged him as a workaholic anyway). He had started to hold divers seminars and lectures about Physics, Internet and other networks on Universities.

Today he had been at Odaiba University to synchronize the timetables and originally he had planned only to stay for a short time and then to return home but then he was drawn by the sound in the assembly hall.

He had sneaked in, leaned against the wall, arms folded and his trend mark lighter out and started to listen to the speech of a young man in his early twenties (Taichi Yagami as he found out later), who was running for the seat of the student council president.

At first he had wanted to leave immediately, having enough of dirty politics and corruption, but soon he had found himself charmed by the young man charisma and personality. Later he had observed the young man and his group of friends, noticing that they all seemed to have the same kind of aura. It was hard to notice but for Mitsuo it was as clear as daylight. He recognised it from somewhere else but he couldn't pinpoint it right now.

Some of the group seemed strangely familiar to him. Of course that wasn't much of a surprise with the blond, who had made a rather bad comment on his lack of fashion sense in the hall and seemed to be best friends with Yagami. After seeing him in daylight Mitsuo had easily recognised him as Yamato Ishida, the lead guitar of 'The Wolves' (formally known as The Teenage Wolves).

But there had been another he had identified. Not from the media but from his last months in Hypnos. Although the boy was now older he had remembered the red hair and facial features. He still recognised Koushiro Izumi, the computer genius, who had written an intriguing piece of paper about the Internet and Networks in general, which had been full of small hints about something larger looming out there. It was not easy to notice but in Mitsuo's eyes it was enough to make Izumi both, a potential ally and suspect, should any digital disturbance start appearing.

Anyway, since the D-Reaper there had been only been the case in Shibuya and that had been six years ago. Since then there had been not the smallest sign of any digital life forms. Peace had lasted. But Mitsuo didn't trust the peace. After all, easy trust wasn't within his nature.

--- 10. 10. 2011 ---

--- Shibuya High School ---

Cody was on the way to school. Although he already visited Shibuya High for over a week now (how quick time flew), he still wasn't used to his new surroundings. While he went through the unfamiliar roads, he started to think about the past week. Life in Shibuya, he had discovered, was not as bad as he had feared.

Although he missed Odaiba and the other DigiDestined terribly, the companionship with Takuya and his friends made things better. He was still hesitant to call them his friends (even fought he had allowed them to call him by his nickname). Takuya was a lot like Davis, a fact that annoyed and at the same time comfort Cody (Though he didn't want to think about what would happen if those two ever were to meet).

He got along well with Kouji and Kouichi, the twins (They reminded him a bit of T.K. and Ken.) and Junpei, or J.P. as he was called and whom he didn't now as well, was nice to him too. Izumi, for short Zoe, had been all over him in the lunch break of his first day and with Tommy (whose real name was Tomoki), the youngest of the group, he could sympathise and so he would sometimes share his experiences (Of course the heavily edited version).

Over the week he had managed to get a good look on their personalities and habits. For example was it a bad move to annoy Zoe before she had gotten her first coffee, though Takuya liked to do that about every two days (Cody suspected him to be not totally sane). It also was better to leave a fight between Takuya and Kouji alone (if one wished to survive the day) and let Kouichi and Zoe do the meddling.

He was still doing his musings when he felt somebody throw his arm around his shoulder. He turned to see a grinning Takuya. "What are you brooding about?" the brunet asked.

"Wasn't brooding." Cody muttered, a bit irritated.

"Sure, you weren't." Takuya answered easily. "Just like Kouji doesn't have a stick up his…"

"You sure you want to continue that one?" a quiet voice behind them said. As they turned, the speaker was revealed to be the one they had just spoken about: Kouji, who took it immediately as a steppingstone to start yet another fight. Cody sighed and fell back, while watching them.

'Those two are hopeless and even worse than Davis and T.K. were.' he thought chuckling. Actually they reminded him of the old stories, he had heard about Tai and Matt. From the side Kouichi neared and greeted him.

"How long have they been fighting already?" he asked.

"About five minutes." Cody answered. Kouichi sighed, ready to go between them. But that moment Cody placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Kouichi gave him a questioning look and Cody smiled as he remembered himself having the same reaction when Tai and Matt had stopped him from breaking up a fight between Davis and T.K.

"Just let them be. Some friends of mine have told me that sometimes it's just better to let people fight." he explained.

Kouichi looked doubting. "Are you sure that was meant as advise and not just an act of laziness?"

"Pretty much. From what I know, the ones, who gave me that stuff, too fought pretty much with each other all the time and are still best friends. Sounds like some people we know, doesn't it." Cody grinned slightly. Kouichi smiled softly, not fully convinced, but more than ready to give it a try.

Shortly afterwards Zoe, J.P. and Tommy met up with them and when they sat down in front of their tree Cody reflected, that the group he was with now was a good place to stay. While they weren't the DigiDestined, they projected a similar aura, of having seen more than their peers, what made Cody comfortable to open up with them.

'Yeah, they are great friends to me.' he thought happily.

------

Zoe sighed irritated, while sliding into her seat, and waited for an hour of boredom. Their Physics- and Computer science-teacher had gotten into a serious car accident two weeks ago and wouldn't be back for at least half a year, so the old History teacher, who had no idea of neither Physics nor Computers, always substituted his lessons.

The reason for her irritation was quite simple. Takuya and Kouji had managed to start a fight even before they had crossed the school gate. Not that it was a fight but normal they had enough sense to wait at least until then, which made it easier to break up their bickering. She had had to get violent to stop them. Now she was wondering why Kouichi, who normally always tried to keep them from fighting, just like her, hadn't done anything.

When she decided to ask him while lunch break, the classrooms door opened but instead of the History teacher, the head master entered, followed by an unfamiliar, red haired, young man with a laptop case. From the corner of her eyes she could see Cody tense and heard how a quiet gasp escaped him at the sight of the young man.

"You will be relieved to hear that we have found a substitute teacher who will take over Hirota-sensei's classes and who will stay as assistant should we find another teacher." the headmaster explained and nodded to the young man who smiled (For a moment Zoe thought that he winked at Cody, who had quickly masked his surprised expression) and introduced himself: "Hello, my name is Koushiro Izumi."

Zoe rolled eyes at all the astonished and flirtatious looks the girls around her gave the young substitute (though she had to admit, he was rather handsome). Instantly good a dozen hands went up. After all, all of them were curious about Izumi-sans (private) life. The headmaster chuckled, patted the young mans arm, as if to wish him good luck, and left the classroom. Izumi-san sighed and sweat dropped as he saw the lifted hands.

"Well, I see there are already many questions." he said nervously (and Zoe could have sworn to hear him mutter something like "Just why have I gotten myself into this?").

Immediately all went haywire in class 7-B as questions like "How old are you?", "Do you have a girlfriend?" and "Can I have your cell phone number?" were thrown across the room, what resulted in suggestions of answers being thrown right back.

But that was enough to snap Izumi-san right out of his nervousness as he cleared is throat once, calming the class instantly.

"Okay maybe I went on this the wrong way." he admitted.

"Let me introduce myself again, then I will tell you the rules inside the classroom while I'm teaching and should there be any questions left afterwards, I will answer them."

When nobody opposed (they all were too impressed with the sudden change of attitude), he went on: "My name, as I told you before, is Koushiro Izumi and I'm twenty-two years old. I have majored in Computer science with Physics as subsidiary subject and sorry but I won't give out my cell phone number."

He went to the blackboard and started to write there while continuing to speak to the class. "As for the rules, I would like to state that while I won't give much of homework, your grade will consist to a major part of involvement on your part. I also ask you to relate your questions to Physics and Computer science respectively while in lesson."

The latter statement caused disappointed sighs from most of the class' girls (and dodged the girlfriend-question quite well). "Any questions left?"

Zoe saw how Cody lifted his hand and Mr. Izumi acknowledged him. "Yes, Mr…?"

"Hida, Iori Hida." Cody answered. "How are we to address you, sensei?"

Izumi-san blushed a bit (though Zoe couldn't tell if it was caused by the question or by the fact that he had been called sensei) and suddenly looked sheepish.

"Well Hida-kun, I haven't really thought about that yet…", he trailed of, reverting back in personality (and making Zoe wonder if it was split). "I guess it's alright if you just call me Koushiro." Cody nodded at that, his eyes never leaving Koushiro-san.

There was something more to this conversation than they let on, Zoe thought. She continued to watch their interaction through the rest of the lesson (Which was rather hard, since Koushiro-san turned out to be a quite good teacher.) There was some kind of secret between the student and the substitute, Zoe was sure of it. And she intended to find out.

------

Izzy sighed relieved when the bell signalled the end of the first lesson and set down in the teacher's chair, while the class left the room. Teaching seemed to be much more difficult then the job description let on.

'I don't think it was mentioned that one has to deal with High School-girl crushes…' he thought slightly chuckling. He could not shake off the feeling that he had made a major mistake, when he allowed the girls of his class to call him by his first name.

'Well, I'll deal with it when the time comes.' He would gently reject every of this poor girls… Just after that plan was formulated he realised in what predicament he was. He would have to make sure that neither Tai nor Matt (or for that matter anyone) would ever find out about this. He would never live it down.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a girl with waist long blond hair smiling down at him, more in a grateful than in flirtatious way.

"Thank you for this interesting lesson, Koushiro-san." she said and he nodded, a bit too surprised about that compliment (he had felt so nervous the whole time) to do something else. He heard her leave and talk to one of her classmates ("Already developed a crush on our new substitute?" "Shut up, Takuya!").

After pulling himself together, he gathered his things and stepped out of the classroom only to be pounced at by the rest of the class's female population and their questions.

He tried (and failed) to get out of the mob, vowing to himself to never ever allow personal questions to hormone-controlled females, and at the brink of his desperation he was saved by Cody, who had fought himself trough to crow and was now standing right beside him, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket. He raised his voice: "Ah, that's really interesting Hida-kun."

The girls got quieter and backed off a bit. He flashed them an apologizing smile. "Well I'm sorry girls, but Hida- kun has a problem with his PC, so if you could excuse us…" he trailed of and took off quickly with Cody in tow.

When they were out of their range, Izzy smiled grateful at the younger DigiDestined.

"Thanks for saving me." he said.

Cody grinned a bit at that. "Maybe you should ask Matt for advice. After all, he has quite some experience with dodging fan girls."

Izzy cringed. "Are you crazy? He's going to laugh at me and then he will tell the others about it and I'm never going to hear the end of it!" he whispered distraught, now starting to realise the consequences of the matter.

He stopped in front of the teacher's lounge, and sighed while pulling out the keys. "I guess, I'm doomed. You are not going to tell me on the others, are you?"

Cody took a pity on him and shook his head. "I don't think the situation will get out of hand much. Most of the girls will be over their crush within a week."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of experience?" he asked slyly while entering the lounge, checking for any other occupants but finding it empty.

Now Cody cringed, confirming Izzy's suspicion. "Yeah in the first few days they…" he trailed of but snapped out of it by shaking his head violently and then he blurred out the question that seemed to have been on the tip of tongue for some time now. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Izzy looked straight into the younger DigiDestined eyes. He could see curiosity and delight but somewhere also something darker… was it fear? He was now totally serious, after all they all were aware of what troubles their youngest member had at home right now.

"Did you think, we would just abandon you and cut of contact?" he asked rhetorical and Cody's slightly guilty expression confirmed his assumption. He smiled to show that he wasn't angry and continued. "Well I'm, or rather we are, here for quite many reasons."

At Cody's questioning look he explained: "Joe's here too. We are sharing flat. Remind me to give you the address later. Anyway, the reasons… Well for one has Joe started his internship in the Shibuya Central Hospital and he thought after moving anyway and after what you hinted at the wedding, we decided to move together. Plus it presents the perfect opportunity for me to study the Shibuya incident from up close, I didn't get the chance until now…"

Izzy trailed off, a bit embarrassed. He hated when he had to explain himself. He wasn't good at it.

It was Cody's turn to smile, he himself having sometimes problems not unlike the other. "I'm glade you are here." he finally said.

"I may have found friends but it just isn't the same without somebody to talk about… that time." Izzy nodded, although surprised and glad that the younger boy had finally found somebody he considered a friend outside their circle of DigiDestined. Which reminded him of something.

"Speaking of that time, I've got something for you." He searched through his bag and noticed the younger one glancing curiously over his shoulder. Maybe he thought that Izzy had found a way to open the Portal, but that was a wish the computer genius couldn't fulfil.

Instead he pulled out a packet and gave it to Cody. Carefully he opened it and was surprised when a D-terminal and a yellow D3-Digivice fell out. Hadn't he known that his mother had locked them away, he would have believed them to be real but when he picked them up they felt cold, not like his own pair that always vibrated soft, warm energy against his hand.

Izzy observed how Cody examined the copies slightly confused. "They are just imitations of the real ones." he explained.

"I thought you should get you own, just in case."

"How did you know?" Cody asked amazed.

"Well, after the fifth not answered mail, it wasn't that hard." Izzy joked and then he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out his own Digivice and gave it to Cody.

"Here, I'll lend you mine so you can find your Digivice." Cody nodded and stuffed them all into his bag. The bell rang and they realised that they both had classes to be at.

"Thanks Izzy!" Cody whispered as they exited the teachers lounge.

"No problem." Izzy nodded. "But I think it would be the best for now to keep our acquaintance a secret." Cody agreed and went of to his English lesson.

Izzy watched him leave and he felt his heart age at the thought of being separated with his Digivice. Unlike the others, who had hidden their own, Izzy wore his always with him as a memory (plus it showed the time more accurate than anything else).

He shook his head to get rid of his irritation and got onto his next class. It wouldn't make a good impression if he were to come late. Cody's situation required his Digivice.

And beside it wasn't like he would need it anytime soon.

--- Odaiba University ---

Tai left the university building in the early evening. He hadn't planed to stay that long but the student council meeting had taken longer than he thought. The different parties seemed to have a secret agreement to make his job more difficult than necessary.

He shook his head and for a moment he longed back the days, when his biggest problem was the next evil Digimon, as he walked through the foggy streets. For a moment he wondered over the weather, since it hadn't been sunny for over two weeks. In fact the cloudy weather and the fog reminded much at the time Myotismon had invaded Odaiba in search for Kari.

At this thought his hand shot up to the cold crest under his shirt, in thoughts he spoke out the wish to see his partner again. His crest felt warm and he could almost hear Agumon's voice calling out for him…

The sound of a cat crashing into a waste bin snapped him out of his nostalgia. He shook his head anew to banish the unwelcome thoughts. The portals were closed and no wishful thinking was going to change that. With that thought in mind he left for home.

He hadn't noticed the short glow of his crest when his hand had touched it and he couldn't know about the beeping Digivice in his sock drawer, showing red S.O.S. And he missed the soft voice of a small orange saurian clanging over the street he had been in just a minute ago.

"Taichi…"

TBC…

**------**

Author's Note: As mentioned above is this piece going to be my first priority. I hope to get up at least a chapter per month. To clear a few points that may be unclear:

1. As you probably noticed the Digiworld is still a secret to public.

this fic only the first two films (Digimon Adventsure, Our War Game) have taken place. So while Willis is known to the DigiDestined (through Izzy), they haven't met outside the Digiworld (I guess, they could have met after the battle against MaloMyotismon). Although I really like the other films, they would infer with my storyline.

3. While the Tamersuniverse does exist in this crossover (as seen with Yamaki), the Tamers themselves won't appear (at least for some time). But the (former) Hypnoscrew will be featured much.

Another note: I would like to give special thanks **Kudari-chan** (The Descending), **The Create Card** (Digimon: The College Years) and **Kari Minamoto** (Children of the Legend) for their great crossovers, which heavily inspired my for this story. So while I hope for some feedback, until next time.

Revised and edited: 31st August 2009


	2. Chapter 01: Before the Storm

Author's Note: Thanks for all the encouragement. I'm going to do my best with this story. I'm sorry I took so long but between school, writers block and ten days of South Africa, I really needed to take my time.

Well with this chapter we enter PART 01, which will have about twenty chapters and is about the forming connections between the Adventure Destined, Frontier Chosen's and the Hypnoscew and will be set for the most time in Real World. PART 02 will mostly feature the Digiworld. And now without further talk lets move on to chapter 01.

Warnings: a bit AU and OOC, crossover with Zero Two, Frontier and a bit Tamers

Pairings: Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, maybe some Takumi and Mimato

Ages:

Yamaki: 32

Joey: 24

Tai, Matt, Sora: 23

Izzy, Mimi: 22

Yolei: 21

Davis, T.K., Kari, Ken: 20

J.P.: 18

Cody, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, 17

Tommy: 14

Summary: It has been nine years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, and seven since the doors to Digital World have been closed for the Zero Two Chosen. But when Darkness and Despair spread, the Digiworld calls out for it's original Chosen Children. Endowed with new Powers they must now ally with those who walked the path of the DigiDestined after them, while dealing with college, high school and government agents…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thinking _

--- … --- – Scene-change

**--- Guardian of the Spirit ---**

**Chapter 01: Before the Storm**

--- 10. 10. 2011 ---

--- Trailmon Worm, Digital World ---

The Digital World, Agumon reflected, had changed much since he had seen his partner the last time. It had changed several times, from desolate deserts to endless meadows and now it was again about to change as it was signed through the thick fog that had settled over the land.

Agumon moaned as he sat up, noticing all the Koromon around him. For the last few years, ever since the first great fight between the legendary warriors and Lucemon, he had lived at their village. He looked around to discover that he was aboard a Trailmon. He barley remembered the attack of the Gazimon at the village, how he had fought to protect, how he had failed, how he had escaped. He shook his head and noticed immediately that it was a bad thing to do as pain burned through his body, showing that his data was damaged. His glance fell on his right hand where a big black spot marked an injury. Apparently he had been closer than comfort to a trip to primary village.

"Agumon, we are so glad that you are alright." one of the Koromon cried relieved.

"How long have I been out?" Agumon whispered hoarsely.

"It has been just a few hours." the elder Koromon said.

"You had quite a fever. It really had us worried, but it's better now. But you probably shouldn't move to much." Agumon smiled weakly and lay back again. One of the Botamon hopped to him.

"You were talking some weird stuff in your sleep. Something about Taichi…" it said and then it added with confused expression: "What's a Taichi?"

While the other Bota- and Koromon stopped it's questions and berated it for being nosy, Agumon closed his eyes thinking of his partner. It was not surprising for him that he had indeed called out for his partner, but it still hurt that Tai hadn't heard him. Back when the Digimon Kaiser had appeared, Tai had heard him and had come to help.

"Where are we heading?" he asked after a while. The elder Koromon answered again.

"We are going to the Flame Terminal." Agumon nodded in agreement. The Flame Terminal was a big city with a good security system. They would be safe there.

--- 12. 10. 2011 ---

--- Kendo dojo, Shibuya ---

The sun was setting in a similar pace of the crowd of workers, that walked through Shibuya back home, so Kouji thought. He was hurrying over the streets of the district, barley looking left and right for cars. For a moment he fought against the crowd, that was walking in the opposite direction, towards the Shibuya station, but then he gave up and disappeared into one of the many side alleys taking a short cut.

Today, a Wednesday of all days, his teacher had decided that his tendency to provoke a fight had to do with him being far to less involved into class activity, and those made him stay longer with a mob and the order to clean the all classes on the first floor.

Normally he would have sighed and taken the 'punishment' but on that day it was more than annoying. Kouji liked Wednesdays. Wednesday was the middle ground of the week and meant that Weekend was just around the corner. It also meant that the most annoying class English was dealt with and that he had half a week to figure out how that blasted homework worked out.

And it meant that he could shack of all the frustration that was caused by the foreign language through his most favourite sport: Kendo. He loved Kendo at least to the same extent Takuya did soccer, if not more. Unlike other sports, the 'way of the sword' had a certain sense of order, totally unlike the chaos that was soccer, he thought and that was one the points he always got him fighting with his best friend.

'Then again…', he thought while he made a sharp curve around the last corner, 'this punishment gave me some time to reflect the last weeks.'

And indeed he did have much to think about. For example the new student, who had been with them for now about a week and a half: Iori 'Cody' Hida. It wasn't that Kouji disliked Hida. In fact he really liked the other boy, his calm and controlled attitude and how much it helped their clique's balance.

But it was also that calmness that startled him. Something made Hida different from their other peers and it was that difference that had led him together…

'Maybe he is one the other kids, who went to Digiworld six years ago but wasn't chosen and went home on a Trailmon while we fought against Cherubimon. After all the experience we made in Digiworld changed us too from other kids.' Kouji thought.

Then again he couldn't go up and ask: Hey Hida, have you ever heard about a place called Digiworld?

Firstly: that wasn't his style at all and secondly had they all agreed never to talk with others about their 'trip'. Who knew what the grown ups would do to the Digital World out of fear and lack of understanding. Humankind had proofed more than once rather to attack than to ask.

Finally he was in front of the dojo and while hastily entering, he almost collided with his sensei. He was able to stop, but now he stood gasping in front of the Kendo teacher, dreading to meet the older mans eyes.

"You are late, Minamoto-kun." Takeshi Otori, the teacher, remarked with slightly disapproving voice. "This is the third time this term."

"I'm sorry, Otori-sensei. I'll try to be more punctual." Kouji whispered, while bowing down.

He threw a quick glance up to the teacher, who sighed, "Well, go change quick, Minamoto-kun."

Kouji nodded and straightened, quickly went to change his cloths.

Ten minutes later he came into the hall, where the other students were already practicing. He went to the sideline, waiting for Otori-sensei to pair him up for a trainings match. But then he noticed that he was the only student, who waited.

'Strange…' Kouji thought. Normally they were an even number. Maybe one of the others was sick. He already wanted to go and ask Otori-sensei about it, when he heard a shout from his left and the noise of a dropped shinai.

He looked over and watched, how Okita, who was just as good as Kouji, pulled his mask off his face, trying to catch his breath, while complimenting his opponent. He watched how the opponent replied softly, to quiet for Kouji to understand and then he noticed the slight difference of the amours. The opponent had to be either from another dojo or new at this one.

"Do you want to fight Hida-kun next, Minamoto-kun?" Otori-sensei, he had come from behind him, asked, surprising Kouji. Kouji, who was a bit angry at himself about getting startled so easily, nodded once, accepting the proposal. Then he blinked.

'Hida?' he thought. 'As in Iori Hida…' But then he banished that thought. Even if Hida happened to be into Kendo, he couldn't imagine him defeating Otaki. Beside, it wasn't like Hida was an all that rare name.

Kouji quickly fitted the mask and was about to go on the field, when Otaki stopped him.

"Be careful Minamoto." he said. "That guy is really good."

"Sure, that it isn't just you getting weaker?" Kouji smirked with a slightly raised eyebrow, at which Otaki just shook his head amused, knowing that the other was always reluctant to take advice just like that.

But Kouji now grew serious. Despite his words to Otaki, he didn't doubt his rival. If Otaki said that Hida was good, then it was like that. He walked up, went in position and waited for Otori-sensei, who had decided to watch over the match, to announce the start. He heard the teachers voice and dashed forwards, immediately attacking. But the other was already prepared and blocked his assault, easily as it seemed

Knowing that going in further would be useless, he pulled back, only to have the other pursuing him in his own attack, forcing him to defend himself. Quickly he dodged and blocked, now forced into the others rhythm and desperate to break out again. Seeing an opening, he went for the others wrist, finally managing to come back.

That match, so Kouji would reflect later on, was one of the best he had ever fought till then. Step by step both of them had attacked or deflected, trying to outdo the other and to his own shock, it had reminded him at the time in the Digiworld, when he had fought as Lobomon.

But like everything it had to end and it came sudden. Kouji was still in the rush of the fight when he registered the blow on his wrist and the connection of his own shinai with his opponent's body, forcing the other to drop the sword as well. He barely acknowledged Otori-sensei's call of a draw and only when the teacher spoke to him, he snapped back to reality.

"Come again?" he whispered hoarsely, while taking off the mask.

"I said…" Otori-sensei answered, "that you did really good, Minamoto-kun." Kouji gave him a confused stare and watched how Otori-sensei walked up to Hida and patted his shoulder.

"Well, Hida-kun here is after all the grandson of THE Chikara Hida." That made Kouji freeze. Chikara Hida was a prominent name in Tokyo's Kendo community and his death and the closure of his dojo two months ago had been a major topic for weeks. He wouldn't have thought that his grandson would come to Shibuya.

"Thank you for this compliment sensei, but being my grandfathers grandson alone, doesn't make me any better than the others." a soft spoken voice cut trough the silence, hushed by the mask.

Kouji starred at the other as he removed it and was froze again when he recognized the other as Iori Hida, the new kid of their clique. Hida just smiled softly at his surprise and then bowed. "Thank you for the match… Kouji-san."

------

"You sure know how to surprise somebody, Hida." Kouji told Hida, about two hours later. They were already outside the dojo on their way back home.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me?" Hida shrugged sheepishly at that. "You know… it never came up. Besides… it isn't like grandpa was a famous person outside the kendo community. "

Kouji nodded, though more to himself than to Hida. Silent they walked through the streets until they came to the crossway, where their ways parted.

"Well I'm off." Kouji said. "I've still got to do that homework for Koushiro-san tomorrow. See you?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Hida nodded and then went his own way.

'He is a nice guy…' Kouji thought, too going down to his house. But as much as he just wanted to enjoy his companionship, Kouji couldn't ignore that something was off about Iori Hida.

He remembered how Zoe had told them about her suspecting off the new substitute teacher Koushiro Izumi. And he himself had noticed the short, but strange flash in Hida's eyes, when he had mentioned said teacher.

"So much trouble…" Kouji sighed.

Sometimes he hated being curious.

------

Ten minutes after his parting with Kouji, Cody had reached the apartment complex he now called home. But instead of feeling the relief of being home after a long day, in his mind was still at the unexpected meeting with Kouji at the dojo and ultimately at the last half week.

Izzy's arrival as substitute teacher was a blessing for the students and Cody too was glad about the fact to know one of the DigiDestined near, but keeping their relationship hidden to his friends and much more important his mother put him into a difficult situation, especially with his inability to lie.

Zoe had already given him a weird look, after he had barley managed to be on time after his conversation with Izzy. And he didn't even want to think how his mother would react.

But in her case, the knowledge that the last time she had met Izzy had been over five years ago, not to mention that the older one had never been introduced to her by his full name worked to his advantage. He had just to watch out for slips of tongue. Sighing he turned to key in the hole, opening the door anxiously and realising that nobody but him was there, when only silence greeted him.

"So far, so good…" he whispered, while he took off his cloak and put away his Kendo equipment. He went to his room and pulled out the copies of his D3 and D-Terminal as well as Izzy's Digivice, which was already glowing softly since it felt the closeness of another.

As much as he despised lying and being insincere in general and especially towards his mother, sometimes they were the only means to fulfil a responsibility. That was one lesson he had learned in Digiworld, and it was the most important reason for him to get back his Digivice.

So he followed the stronger growing glow into his mother's bedroom, quickly suppressing the guilt he felt while entering, towards the closet. He opened it and climbed a bit inside, feeling for something, and found a box in the back. Quietly he pulled the box out, opened it and found what he had been searching for.

Smiling he let his hand run over the surface of both devices, which lay on the top of his mothers jewellery box, feeling overjoyed about the jolt of warmth that he experienced through the mere touch. Before he had never really noticed but the separation had made him realise what close connection he held to the Digivice. He picked it out and then turned to his D-terminal, the DigiDestined's main communication device and former host of his Digimentals.

He pulled it out too, and for a moment he was caught in memories: his first visit in Digiworld, receiving the Digimental of Knowledge and meeting Armadilomon, gaining the Digimental of Responsibility, Ken's defeat and rebirth, Blackwargreymon and the Holy Stones, the DNA-Digivolution, the Invasion on Christmas, Yukio Oikawa and of course Genai, who had come to them two years after the final battle against MaloMyotismon and had asked them for the Digimentals, so they could give the Digiworld a final reconfiguration so that afterwards human and Digimon could live in symbiosis and how everything had gone wrong.

He shook his head, not wanting to remember the helplessness they all had felt when most of the world had been covered by the red slime known as D-Reaper and the short appearance of a mysterious Digimon in Shibuya. Absently he put the copies in place of the originals and shoved the box back into the closet.

He still thought about the past when he was back in his room, and stared at his Digivice after putting Izzy's into his bag, ready to be given back to its owner the next day. He thought about the guilt he had felt when he had started to search for it. And he felt resolution as he resumed all of it.

'I'm sorry, mother…' he thought. 'But the Digiworld is my responsibility. And even though, we have no clue what's going on there, I'm still holding onto this responsibility. That is what makes out a DigiDestined.'

--- Tendo Ramenbar, Odaiba ---

Tendo Ramenbar was a busy place, especially in the evening. People came and went, enjoying ramen made by the restaurant's chef Genma or his apprentice Daisuke, who, while still not as good as Genma himself, still managed to cook excellent ramen (not to mention that he was a extremely nice young man, who never failed to make a customer smile). At least that was what the Tendo customers told others, when they talked about the ramenbar.

That night Davis was the last one to leave the store. It was nearly midnight, so the streets slowly started to get emptier. Davis sighed as he stepped to the backdoor, pulling out the keys.

He cursed, when he dropped them, he could hardly see anything in the dark, and crouched down, feeling for them. While he searched and continued to mutter under his breath, he didn't notice the soft steps behind him and the pale hand that reached out for him.

The hand went down and made him freeze and spin around, only to look into the softly smiling face of his best friend Ken Ichijouji.

"Don't sneak up at me, like that!" he said taking a deep breath. "I could have gotten a heart attack!"

Ken looked sheepishly. "Sorry, it was not my intention to startle you."

Davis straightened and smiled now to.

It was astounding, he thought, how much both of them had changed and yet stayed the same. For example was he now slightly taller then Ken, even though for a long time it had looked like he would always stay a runt. Now it seemed so strange sometimes to look down to his friends instead of having to look up, especially with the older ones, like Tai and Matt.

He had also changed mentally. No longer he was harbouring the love for Kari, but treasuring their friendship. He had understood that while he would be dear to her, she would never have deeper feelings on for him, like he had felt for her.

So when she and T.K. had realized their feelings, he had wished them good luck, instead of throwing a jealous tantrum like he had done in the past, and although his heart pained sometimes at their sight, he ignored it and moved on and was happy for them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Ken grinned a bit sheepish. His face was more masculine than it had been in their high school time. He was not as tall as Davis, but still tall enough to be counted as such. He was dressed in his police uniform, just coming form his nightshift, and held himself with grace and pride, very unlike his unsure teenage self.

"Well, actually I was hoping that I might be still on time to have some ramen, but since you seem to be closing now…"

"Don't you have a flashlight on your keys?" Davis cut him off, rolling his eyes at his friend. Confused Ken nodded and gave the keys with the flashlight-key ring to Davis. Davis turned it on and picked up his own keys, which had lain beside his foot the whole time.

'_Somehow I'm not surprised_.' he though dryly as he pouched them into his pocket.

He opened the back door and turned on the lights, though he kept the shutters closed, keeping the light from escaping to the outside.

"Weren't you just closing the shop?" asked Ken bewildered, while following him in.

"Sure, but you just saved me from an hour of searching my keys and while I make us some ramen for a midnight snack, you can tell me why exactly you are here eating with me and not at home with your fiancé." Davis answered a bit smugly. Ken blushed guiltily, then he sighed and set down on the bar chair right in front of Davis.

"Things are difficult between Yolei and me, right now." he confessed, while he watched how Davis prepared the food with swiftness and ease. Davis raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for Ken and Yolei to argue a bit, but it had never been bad enough for either of them to seek out somebody else. That Ken came to him of all people was somewhat alarming.

"How so?" he inquired carefully. Ken looked a bit forced.

"Well… it's about my new partner… You remember Kuroda-san?" Davis nodded.

He did indeed remember her, how couldn't he. Yuri Kuroda was, although two years younger than Ken and himself, a really attractive woman with her pale blond hair, blue eyes and Asian facial features. Ken had taken her quite a few times to Tendo's, since they had been assigned to each other. Suddenly he understood his friend's dilemma.

"Yolei is jealous?" he asked to be sure and Ken nodded gloomily.

"Yeah, although she didn't say anything yet, she seems to be set to see a complot against her. And Yuri-san doesn't really help it."

At Davis questioning look he elaborated: "Last week, Yolei came by at the station. Her calculus class had ended earlier, so she wanted to pick me up to go for lunch, since she knew that we would have break around the same time. And coincidentally she walked in just the minute Yuri-san asked me out for a coffee."

"How did you answer?" Davis asked, peering over the edge of the cooking pot. Then, while looking at his friend, a thought hit him. "You didn't…"

Ken cringed in misery. "Well, you know how bad I'm with the advances of women. I didn't really say anything, I just spluttered around and the moment I saw Yolei it was already to late. She stormed out and I was just standing there like an idiot."

He leaned his head against his hands and sighed. "I AM an idiot."

Davis patted his friend's arm and placed a cup of ramen to his front. Then he poured himself a cup and set down as well.

"You know…" he started. "I'm probably not the best person for advise in love matters… but I'm sure it will work out. You and Yolei belong together and we all have been through enough to forge a pretty tough bond. It will be alright."

Ken looked up hopefully and Davis flashed him his most reassuring grin. But he had to sigh inwardly while he watched how his friend turned his attention to the ramen cup. Why did women have to be complicated like that?

--- 13. 10. 2011 ---

--- Flame Terminal, Digital World ---

The evenings were always warm in the Flame Terminal; at least they had been in the few days Agumon had been there. In the past days he had focused on gaining his strength back, an easy feat under the care of the Koromon. Now he was almost back to his old power level, only the strange injury on his right hand had stayed and hurt occasionally. He clenched his fist tentative, flinching at the pain, but decided that in case of attack he would be strong enough to at least defend himself.

He exited the hut he had been treated at; he felt to restless to stay in a room any longer. Curious he wandered through the streets, watching the many Palmon and Biyomon, wondering if the one he knew were among them. The change of the Digiworld had separated their group and although Agumon had searched for a long time, he had never met any of his old comrades.

Even after settling down in the Koromon village, he still hoped that one day one of them might walk through it, berating Agumon for giving up so easily, but that hope was unfulfilled. Maybe here at the Terminal he could find a clue about what had happened to the other Digimon.

He already wanted to ask one of the by coming Digimon but hesitated when he heard a voice talking: "And now I shall tell you the story of the Chosen, who received the spirits of the legendary warriors."

Agumon rounded the corner and was surprised by the scene: a Bokomon was sitting in front of a group of Pagumon and Poyomon, who absorbed each word the Rookie Level Digimon spoke. In the background sat a Neemon, who listened as eager.

"It was a day, not unlike today, when five humans entered the Digiworld and came to the Flame Terminal. At first they all where rather confused, for them the Digiworld was a strange, foreign place. But soon they shook of their doubts and started to explore the Terminal. The first one, who had brown hair and a cap with goggles and later became their leader, was named…"

But Agumon had already turned away and was gone; the description of the kid painfully reminded him of his partner. He didn't really know why he carved for the presence of a friend so all of sudden. Maybe it was because of his defeat through the Gazimon. Maybe he had just been alone to long.

But right now he only wished to see his partner again, for an open gate that could lead them together again. He was almost at the outskirts of the Terminal, when he heard a familiar voice call: "Hello? Is there anybody?"

Agumon drew in breath, not daring to hope, and dashed towards the source. He turned the last corner, stopping panting he now stared at a human being.

The man was tall and wore a black tracksuit with orange stripes and a blue headband. But despite all the years that had passed, the much shorter hair and change from boy to man, when looking into the hazel eyes Agumon still recognised the same twelve year old that he had once known.

He ran towards him, tears in his eyes and nothing on his mind, nothing but the fact that his human partner was HERE, that the gate had opened once again.

"Tai!" he shouted and jumped into the unprepared mans arms, almost knocking him over. He looked up into his face and saw how surprise fleeted and turned into recognition and then into joy.

Silent tears run down Taichi's face, while crouching down to return the embrace, and he whispered: "Long time, no see… Agumon."

--- Flashback ---

--- Odaiba, Real World ---

_Tai was jogging through the empty streets of Odaiba. Running often helped him to get his mind clear, but tonight it didn't. His thoughts kept coming back to the Digiworld, as they had ever since his Déjà vu three days before. _

_He had been running for barely half an hour when he realised that instead of running his usual rout, his feet were carrying back to his start point. Annoyed he shook his head; he couldn't spend the whole time chasing some weird daydreams…_

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while whipping the sweat of his forehead, and again he missed the short, orange glow of his crest beneath the jacket of his tracksuit. He noticed a short movement in the fog and tensed immediately but then he frowned. Where did this sudden alarm come from? _

_He should ignore it, he thought, after all he didn't want to worry Sora, who would be meeting him later that evening. But he didn't calm down. Something just seemed so out of order…_

_Confused and unsettled he returned to the flat. 'Is the gate opening again?' he wondered. That would explain his feelings, but why would HE of all people feel it. Kari was the one, who was sensible to things like that and not he. _

_Yet he could not rule it out, and so immediately after closing the door he rushed to his socks drawer, looking for the small, white, square shaped Digivice, he called his own. _

_He pulled it out, it had been over a year since he had held it the last time and now that he held it again, he was surprised and pleased about the spark of warmth that flew through him and also surprised by the red S.O.S., that it showed. He remembered the last time he had seen the same reading, nine years ago and how he had realised that Agumon was in trouble. How his wish to help had transported him right into the Digital World._

'But will it repeat that miracle once again?_' he asked himself. He bit his lip, while trying to come to a decision. He knew that risking the travel to Digiworld alone without reassurance that Agumon was near, wherever he would land, was borderline-insane, yet he couldn't bring himself to write a message through his D-Terminal and Matt wouldn't be home until the following morning. Sora, he hoped, would understand, if he came a little late to their date because of this. _

_He would just take a look… _

_But was it worth the…_

_He never knew if he came to a real decision. He just closed his eyes and brought his hand with the Digivice towards his chest, as if it was a natural movement. He pictured Agumon, the slightly naïve, orange saurian he had known for so long. _

_And when he opened his eyes and saw white light enveloping him, he smiled softly and whispered: _"Digiport… open!"

--- Flashback End ---

Tai still couldn't believe that he was back in the Digiworld. When Agumon had asked, how he had gotten here, he hadn't been able to answer. Instead he had looked amazed on the small, white Digivice in his right, the key to all the mystery.

Now for the first time he took his time to look around a bit and was immediately surprised. Where once had been grassland and forest, was now a big city. The first thing to catch his eye was the rail and the big train-like Digimon that seemed to travel along it. Agumon followed his glance and grinned.

"That is a Trailmon." he explained "They make it a lot easier to travel around in the Digiworld. At least, if you have a ticket."

Now Tai had to smile too. "One of those would have our first quest much easier. And Mimi would have complained much less, you remember?"

They both had to laugh.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Agumon proposed excited and already reached for his hand when Tai noticed the dark spot on his partners right hand. So instead of letting Agumon drag him away, Tai grabbed his hand and examined the almost black spot closer.

"You are hurt." he realised, talking more to himself than to Agumon. He looked up into the saurian's green eyes. "What happened?"

Agumon squirmed uncomfortable. "Nothing big… Just got hit by an attack."

Tai didn't comment it but he couldn't help but notice that Agumon hadn't looked into his eyes while talking. He decided to leave the injury be for now. But he couldn't help but worry…

------

But all worry was quick forgotten because Agumon started to show him around in the city he had called 'Flame Terminal'. Amazed Tai watched the busy traffic of incoming and leaving Trailmon as well as the Digimon, who were trading on the streets or on their way home. He also noticed the curious looks and the whispers: _"Do you see him? A human!"_

"_Yes, a human!"_

"_I have never seen a human before."_

"_I wonder what he is doing here."_

'Strange…' Tai thought. At their first journey in Digiworld the Digimon had been intrigued with their visit from the Real world, but it hadn't been unexpected because of the prophecy and three years later they had been very used to visit from there. But for these Digimon humans seemed to be a phenomenon they where not familiar with and could not place. He looked at Agumon, hoping for answers, but the smaller Dino Digimon just shrugged.

"It has been six of your years since our last human contact, and much more in Digital World." Agumon said while leading Tai further through the city. He didn't question where Agumon had gotten that information.

"Six years… That would fit with the Shibuya incident." he whispered thoughtful. That couldn't be a consistence. Tai started to grow excited. In the last few years they had speculated about other groups of DigiDestined in Japan and while they had known about the group around West Shinjuku (whom they also had tried but failed to contact), there had never been actual evidence about any DigiDestined around Shibuya. But Agumon's revelation was a great clue to the truth of the mysterious sighting. Izzy would be pleased, as he had currently assigned himself to the task of finding out more about what had happened back then.

"It seems that a lot of things have changed." Tai said with a smile. Agumon nodded in agreement and was about to drag him off to continue their tour, but a loud noise made him stop. Tai looked around in search for the source and when he heard it again he looked down to his Digipartner, who held his stomach with a sheepish expression.

Grinning Tai shook his head. "Why don't we go and search for some dinner."

Agumon agreed heavily nodding and so they were off. And while he was following Agumon, Tai had to grin inwardly. _'Well a lot of things changed over the past seven years but… the more things change, the more they stay the same.'_

--- Izzy & Joe's apartment, Shibuya, Real World ---

Izzy sighed, as he closed the door of his new home. It had been an exhausting day.

'Whoever said that teaching was an easy job, has obviously never taken onto it himself.' he chuckled darkly while turning on the lights and taking of his cloak. In the last week he had used most of his time to study the level of skill his students had in both, physics and computer science and to work out some kind of plan from there. That was also complicated through the fact that he was just a substitute and that the teacher, who might come in anytime, could turn his lesson plans upside down again.

"Well, that will be a risk I have to take." he mused while slipping out of his shoes.

He looked around in the apartment, which looked still slightly messy with all their packing cases standing around and now noticed the missing second cloak. Joe probably had a nightshift at the hospital. It was sad, Izzy reflected while sitting down in front of his PC and turning it on, that even though they were living together, Joe and him rarely actually saw each other.

But since there wasn't really anything he could do to change that fact Izzy just shook his head and moved on to the task at hand. Since moving he had wanted to start his research of the Shibuya incident but until now he hadn't found the time. But tonight he finally could start. After the PC had booted up, Izzy started several programmes and then leaned down and fished up a cable to connect his Digivice (he had just gotten it back from Cody that day) with the computer.

Satisfied after the connection was made, he looked back up to the monitor. The first window showed several maps of the Real World. Out of routine he ordered a scan through the Digivice and switched to another window, knowing that the scan could take a while (and would probably be without result).

The other window showed his newest project. In the last few years he had planned quite a few new features and devices to upgrade the D-Terminal, but this one was by far the best. Smiling he looked at the digital blue print of the almost finished project, but suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a shrill noise and after a few seconds of shock and confusion he realised that it came from his PCs loudspeakers.

Quickly he switched back to the map window and was surprised and alarmed to find a red spot blinking on his Japan map. Quickly he zoomed in and found himself in the familiar area of Odaiba. The red spot was still blinking and when he read the street names he came to a result that made his mouth grow dry immediately. While he reached for his cell phone, a slightly familiar net of lines, which had appeared blinking over the map, further alarmed him. Quickly he used the quick dialling. _'Please Tai, Matt, anyone… pick up the phone!'_

--- Flame Terminal, Digital World ---

"Uff", Agumon exclaimed while sitting down heavily after the fifth plat of stew that the Koromon of his former village had cooked for him and Tai. It had been truly deliquesce, especially after the excitement of the day and the Koromon had been glad to provide for the protector, who had always defended them in the last years, and his so unusual friend.

"Thank you for the meal." Tai, who now had finished as well, said with a short bow and a bright smile. Now, while watching his human counterpart, Agumon realised just how much of his entire being had been lost through this long separation and how complete this reunion made him feel. And how he dreaded the moment of Tai's return to the Real Wold, knowing that he wouldn't be able to follow…

Tai, who apparently didn't notice Agumon's troubled feelings, stood up stretching himself and opened his mouth to ask a question, a sudden and loud noise – an explosion? – drowned what he had wanted to say. Before he realised that he was moving, Agumon was already out of the hut, with Tai right beside him, his danger sense screaming out in alarm. He rounded one corner, then a second, and then he stood right in the main street, watching in horror how thick pillars of smoke rose, how so many Digimon – Poyomon, Pagumon, Palmon and Biyomon alike – flew in despair. And in midst of the chaos stood the culprit, masked by the smoke, laughing like mad.

The laughing turned into dark chuckling. "My, my… why are you running? You didn't even get to hear my wonder full voice. DARK NETWORK!" Black cables formed from the attacker, crackling with red energy that paralysed all Digimon that came in contact with it. Etemon stepped out of the smoke. "So now tell me: Where did you hide the spirits!"

--- Tokyo, Real World ---

What neither Izzy, who was still trying to reach anyone with his cell phone, nor Tai, who was, as unknown to everyone else, right in the middle of things, could know, was that in that night a third party was aware of the changes that soon would effect them all.

Mitsuo Yamaki set in front of his computer as he watched the data that showed him the new contact of worlds, run over the monitor. Quietly he lighted a cigarette, and then the light disappeared, leaving him in darkness. Why was the portal opening again after so much time, he asked himself. But he knew there was no answer, so many factors were still unknown to him. There was only one thing he was certain of: This was just the beginning.

TBC…

**------**

**Review replies:**

**Nieve-onza:** Well thanks for support. But sorry, while Zero Two chosen will soon know about the Frontier gangs existence, there is still a long way to go till both groups meet as Chosen Ones. But that does not mean that they won't meet at all and there are still two other parties, who have yet to be properly introduced… But I don't want to tell too much… Just read and see ;)

**Vaporeone:** Thanks for pointing out the Joey/Joe mistake; I've fixed that up now.

**Things, I feel like explaining:**

1. The crests: As some might have noticed I made a few comments about the crests in the prologue. In this fic the crests didn't cease to exist after the awakening of the Sovereigns but still lost all their power. They went black, grey and cold and reawakened for a short time through the power of Azulongmon's Cores, a power we all now to disappear later on. They will play a large role in the story and are part of the connection between the seasons.

2. Takeshi Otori: Well that should be a name, everybody, who read Lian Hearns Tales of the Otori should be familiar with. Those who don't know the books, I really can recommend them. Takeshi happens to be one of my favourite characters since reading Heavens Net is Wide. Now I've started wondering what would have happened if he hadn't been killed. That would make an excellent Fanfiction plot… But no, I… must… fight… the temptation… XD

3. Kendo: I confess, I have no knowledge about Kendo (or rather only what I've read in Wikipedia.). So it's really possible for me to have many mistakes in the Kendo scene's description. If anybody sees those mistakes, please tell me in a review or a PM so I can correct it.

4. Yuri Kuroda: Do you know the feeling when something seems to write itself on it's own? I had that feeling while I wrote the dialog between Davis and Ken. Yuri, in away, wrote herself and I just watched (then again, maybe its me, just watching to much TV, XD). I originally wanted to keep this story pretty much OC less (since my OCs have the habit of stealing far to much of my plot). When I thought of the basic plot, I planned trouble between Ken and Yolei, but it didn't have an identity till I started writing that dialog. Yuri will make her appearance later on and while she definitely won't turn into a Mary Sue, I've got the feeling she will get more attention than I originally thought.

**Preview:** Hmm, well next chapter we going to see the fight between Tai/Agumon and Etemon, which isn't in our heroes favour to begin with, but Etemon has still another Ace up his sleeves… But Tai isn't the only one facing problems, since the Frontier gang still is curious about the connection between their new student and their new teacher, and starts a spying campaign, while in the shadows Yamaki decides to make his move… So be ready for next time: _**Chapter 02: Burning Courage**_

Please review!

REVISED: 31st August 2009


	3. Chapter 02: Burning Courage

Well, I guess I'm a bit late… But sorry again, school is a pain (Honestly, why do all teachers have to hold their tests within a span of three weeks; isn't their any law against?). Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter of 'Guardian of the Spirit', where you'll find out how this story got to it's name. Merry (belated) Christmas and happy New Year.

Warnings: a bit AU and OOC, crossover with Zero Two, Frontier and a bit Tamers

Pairings: Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, Takumi and maybe Mimato (other Pairings will be introduced later on)

Ages:

Yamaki: 32

Tally, Riley: 29

Joey: 24

Tai, Matt, Sora: 23

Izzy, Mimi: 22

Yolei: 21

Davis, T.K., Kari, Ken, Ryo: 20

Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, J.P.: 18

Cody, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, 17

Tommy: 14

**Last time:** While Agumon resettles badly hurt in the Flame Terminal, after a hard Kendo Match with his new friend and rival Kouji, Cody manages to gain back his Digivice. A few days later Tai finds his way back into the Digital World only to find out that several things have changed. In the real world Yamaki and Izzy both register a strange disturbance and a with Agumon reunited Tai suddenly finds himself facing an old enemy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thinking _

--- … --- – Scene-change

**--- Guardian of the Spirit ---**

**Chapter 02: Burning Courage**

--- 13. 10. 2011 ---

--- Flame Terminal, Digital World ---

"So now tell me: Where did you hide the Spirits!"

The words kept ringing in Agumon's ears, as he tried to work trough their meaning. He had already heard that once one of the Legendary Spirits had been hidden at the Flame Terminal but their disappearance so long ago had led him to believe that they had been destroyed along with Lucemon.

Agumon shook his head, this was certainly not the time for musings and he could feel Tai's confused glance in his neck, and he would've explained but there was no time. Quickly he shoved his human counterpart down, Etemon hadn't noticed them yet and Agumon preferred to keep it this way for a while. They landed behind the rest of a house wall and to his credit Tai kept down.

"What is HE doing here?" the human whispered seemingly confused and annoyed, while keeping a wary eye on Etemon. "And what is that ghost stuff he is babbling about?"

"Spirits." Agumon corrected automatically, not acknowledging the first question. "They were created by the ten legendary warriors, who appeared first after the defeat of the D-Reaper. Some say, they were created as last act of the Sovereigns."

When he noticed Tai's confused glance changed into a look of horror, Agumon cursed himself. His partner had been out of the picture for seven of his years, he had no way of knowing about the waste changes that had taken place in Digiworld.

Tai shook his head. "Lets talk later about that." the former leader of the DigiDestined decided.

"Do you know if this Spirit-thing is anywhere here?" Agumon shrugged, but smiled inwardly. Such an amount of concentration and focus was formerly unheard of his partner.

"I wouldn't know." He replied finally. "I just came recently to Flame Terminal. Although I heard that a spirit was once here, I never saw it. I thought that they had been destroyed."

"I see…" Tai said, while they watched how Etemon caused havoc, and both of them were shaking in anger and despair because of their helplessness. Agumon clenched his claws to fists to stop himself from inferring, and regretted that action immediately when his wound started to hurt. He hissed in pain and then he saw Tai looking at him in worry. He followed his partner's glance and noticed that the ugly black spot on his hand had gotten bigger and was now pulsing in an angry red.

"That doesn't look good." Tai said, focusing all of his attention on Agumon, who went into a slight stance of defence. "We better…"

But Agumon never found out what would have been 'better' for them to do because suddenly they were surrounded by nothing but blinding light, flying debris and deafening sound — and just as sudden another flash of light hit him, but this time it was comforting and for the first time in so long Agumon felt the exciting feeling of digivolution.

**Agumon digivolve to GREYMON!**

Proudly, Greymon rose from the rests of the destroyed house, standing protectively above his human partner who had caused the transformation. And in front of him was Etemon, grinning evilly at Tai, who was struggling to get up, "So we meet again… Chosen of Courage."

------

Tai was finally back up on his feet and now held his eyes locked with Etemon's, the enemy from what seemeda lifetime ago. He needed a moment to regain balance but he felt quite safer with the now evolved Greymon. That was until he looked up.

Because even though Greymon seemed to be ready to fight, the now totally black right arm, that was still pulsing red now and then, proved him otherwise. The wound had spread. Greymon was hurt and in no position to challenge another Digimon, especially one with far higher level like Etemon. But on the other hand… what choice had they left?

Before he could make up his mind, Etemon charged forward, deciding the course of action for him. Greymon responded immediately by spiting a large fireball and Tai himself dropped down, taking advantage of his still existent soccer reflexes and rolled to the side.

But (not unsurprisingly) Etemon emerged unharmed, without even a scratch, and jumped high, his fist meeting Greymon's chin and causing the larger Digimon to fall. Anger burned in Tai's eyes while he watched how his partner Digimon took hit after hit, unable and to weak to defend himself.

But again the decision was taken out of his hand, when he heard a frightened scream from somewhere behind him. Quickly he turned to the direction only to see the smoke covering the remains of the main road and hearing muffled screams coming through to him. While watching Greymon taking another blow, he was torn between helping those he could and lending his moral support to is digital partner.

He was torn in indecision and fear – fear for himself, for Agumon and everyone else – held him tightly, as he watched Etemon come from above them, starring at him with madding glance, coming closer and closer – and his body wouldn't move, even though the mind was in panic… before a large orange, blue striped tail came from… somewhere and finally landed a firm blow, throwing the puppet Digimon into one of the buildings.

"Are you alright, Tai?" he heard the deep voice of Greymon ask in concern, causing him to look up to his Digimon, and something in his stomach turned into ice at the sight of the large dinosaur. Greymon was panting, struggling to keep standing and seemed at the verge of defeat.

The wound had spread even further; it had claimed Greymon's right shoulder as well as parts of the torso (and for a moment he could have sworn he had seen a fine red bolt wander over it). That the tall champion level still was concerned for **his** wellbeing, touched Tai deeply.

'We were far too long separated…' he thought absently.

Unlike him, Greymon had quite a focus on the situation and pulled him out of his thoughts, when he proposed: "You better go and help whoever screamed back there."

Tai just starred up.

"And abandon you?" he couldn't help but whisper, though he hadn't intended to say it out loud. Greymon shook his head. "There is nothing that you can do here. GO! I'll hold Etemon off your back, as long as I can!"

Both of them knew that wouldn't, couldn't be for very long. A moment of silence past between them and he heard no noise even though chaos was all around them. Then he gave Greymon a short nod – his throat felt to thick to say anything – turned around and ran down the main road. He didn't look back; for he knew that then he would stay, if he did.

He ran through the large train station complex, watching how many young and fearful Digimon tried to flee, to get away from all the chaos around them and how the Trailmon, who still where there, were unable to take the panicked masses.

A moment he was not sure how to take on the problem, evacuating Digimon wasn't something he had ever done, it was much more the forte of the younger destined. But then a fleeting memory hit him and slightly amused he told himself that there wouldn't be much different to a student council meeting.

Concentrated on his self-appointed assignment, he managed to gain the Digimon's attention and while he appointed to older ones to look over the younger, he wonder distinctly over the level of authority being in the Digiworld seem to regard him with and some of the older Digimon made short remarks about being glade to see human again in their world.

Guiding them, he managed solve their problems, even though there was no time because, there was no way Greymon could hold out much longer, he could hear the fleeting noises of the fight even here.

Now assured that the Digimon would be able to take care of themselves, a wave of exhaustion and worry threatened to overcome him, but then he noticed in the corner of his eye something or rather someone sneaking out of the station. Quickly he set after… whoever it was and was led out of the terminal to some kind of cliff. Quickly he climbed it down, recognising that he was following somebody, who was quite quick.

Now he recognised his charges as to Digimon, both rather small (about the size of his sisters Digimon-partner Gatomon) one white with some kind of pink cloth and one yellow with red trousers. He was just taking the last step down, silently thanking the fact that he hadn't slacked that much since giving up on soccer, when he called out: "Hey, what do you think you are doing there?"

The two Digimon froze and turned around, maybe a bit guiltily, but they didn't relax when they noticed that he was human. Quickly he had reached them and they looked up to him.

"Why haven't you gone with the other Digimon.", he asked, angry that they didn't notice the sacrifice that was made for them.

The yellow one answered at first, underlining it's words with a shoulder shroud: "Well, I would have but Bokomon here thought…" but it couldn't go further since it's partner took the liberty of hitting it over the head.

"Don't say everything you idiot, what when he is with the lords?", it hissed apparently rather angry.

'The lords?' Tai thought confused. This was getting somehow familiar. Now the white Digimon (Bokomon?) turned to face him. "Don't even try to play innocent, you know what I'm talking about."

Then it hid the face in its hands and whispered about wishing for somebody (Kuya-han?) to be there. Confused and slightly annoyed, Tai said: "Listen I don't know any lords and despite your claims, I have no idea of what you are talking about, but I'm a DigiDestined and if we don't hurry then Greymon will fall!"

Somehow it seemed that he had finally had reached the strange Digimon, since in his short triad it had looked at him as if to judge him and now it bit its lip, trying to decide.

He crouched down so, that he was near eye level with the small Digimon. Black eyes met brown and for a moment there was a short battle of wills, but then Bokomon had met his decision. It nodded to Tai, and he had to smile, glade that he had earned Bokomon's trust. "We were looking for the spirit. We can't let the lords get their hands on it."

Tai blinked. "So there is a spirit here?", he asked. "Agumon wasn't sure about it."

Bokomon was shortly distracted by it's yellow counterpart ("Didn't you just say not to tell him anything?" ZAAAP! "Shut up, baka Neemon!"), but then confirmed: "Yes, at least it was here some years ago, so we hope to find it again."

Tai took the confirmation somehow with relieve, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was unnerved, for it was entirely to silent around them…

But Bokomon snapped him out of his thoughts when it tugged on his trousers and asked hesitantly, almost shyly: "You wouldn't mind helping us."

But before Tai could even think of an answer, the decision was taken from him, because suddenly all he heard was a large BANG! And in the next moment he found himself on the ground, Bokomon and Neemon beneath him and an insane sounding laugh filled the air. "Thank you, for showing me, where I need to search, Chosen of Courage."

Tai fought himself to his knees; somewhere he registered how Bokomon and Neemon, hid hugged his legs trying to hid. He glared up the cliff and his eyes met Etemon's and their insane yet victorious glance. He remained silent; telling himself that now any second Greymon would appear and somehow they would be able to defeat Etemon, but deep down he knew the only reason why Etemon could have reached them was because Greymon had fallen.

And as if he could read his mind, Etemon pulled back one foot and kicked out, tossing a lifeless figure down the cliff. Shocked as he was, Tai starred and only when the figure met the ground, his ability returned. He rushed forward, praying, pleading, but the sight he met made his stomach turn.

Lying in the by the fall created crate was Agumon, but not as he knew him. Instead of having his healthy orange colour, Agumon was totally black and seemed as if barley in one piece, something that was made more clear through the strong red pulse that appeared now in a much quicker interval. He took the last steps as if in trance, nearly unaware of Bokomon's and Neemon's additional weight (The two had climbed up his back and peered slightly over his shoulder.). He crouched down beside Agumon, pulling his Digimon-partners head to him.

"Agumon…" he whispered, his throat felt raw, and he was surprised that any syllable left his mouth. But the much bigger surprise hit him when Agumon slowly managed to open an eye and although he vaguely registered the whispered plead for him to run and get to safety, he was effected the most by the lost look of Agumon's green eyes; the only sign of life that he saw of his partner before his eyes closed again.

Etemon, amused by the drama, chuckled evilly and then jumped down from the cliff, right in front of Tai and the Digimon. "By now you should realise the hopelessness of your situation, Chosen of Courage. Show me where the spirits lie!"

A shiver raced down Tai's back at those words, he felt fire, for what Etemon didn't, couldn't know was that in his arrogance he had awoken something in the DigiDestined. He had awoken the fighting spirit of the old times, the very power of heart that made a Digimon digivolve.

When Tai stood up, he had changed. Gone was the confused and unsure human that had re-entered a world, different to what he had seen last. Instead he found again the strength that had kept him moving twelve years ago in the hopeless fight against Piedmon, firmly believing that Matt would come to back him up, the strength with that he had led the other DigiDestined against more than one enemy.

Bokomon and Neemon had left his back and when he shortly turned around to face them, he saw them looking up some kind of awe showing in their eyes.

"Watch out for Agumon." he said, no ordered and they obeyed, though later he would wonder why they had, for he held no power over them.

Tai turned back to face Etemon; tall and alone he stood there, a defiant look on his face. "You will not defeat me, Etemon." he said.

He had no plan, no idea how to defeat this so much stronger enemy without Agumon's help, but the only thing he was sure of was that he would not be defeated.

He didn't notice the orange gleam, coming from the reawakened crest, nor the light that hit him, a moment later.

All he felt was determination, and the knowledge that he no longer ran, but faced his enemy, his fear and that was all he needed.

And then his entire world was white…

------

He was everywhere…

Yet he was nowhere at all…

Somehow he had the feeling that right now he should be somewhere else, but he couldn't remember…

Taichi…

He heard a voice call out a name, but it was neither loud nor clear. Concentrating on the voice he tried to listen…

Taichi Yagami…

Taichi Yagami? It sounded like a name. He had the feeling that he had heard it somewhere before…

Taichi Yagami!

Yes it was a name. It was his name!

With a deep breath, Tai awoke from… whatever had held him. Blinking once then a second time, he tried to get a grip of his surroundings. The three Digimon behind him where gone. So was Etemon. All that he saw was white. There was no shadow.

"Finally you heard my call."

Surprised he turned around, only to meet nothing. He had spoken? Or was he going mad? 'Well Taichi…' he thought wirily, 'Matt always prophesied you that one day the madness of politics would drive you insane.'

"Oh I assure you Taichi, you are totally sane."

'What?' Taichi blinked. Had he talked out loud? Or had the voice read his thoughts?

"Thoughts an speech are the same here."

Again that voice! Taichi looked around him, but there was nobody but him. But then again the voice sounded as if coming from everywhere.

"Who are you?" he called out. 'And where are you?', he added in thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide from you."

Finally the voice settled for somewhere behind him. Turning around again, he was just in time to see it take form. Blue data and fire surrounded the point where it came from, and after the storm had settled he was face to face with a tall red warrior-like Digimon, with yellow hair. It reminded him of some kind of ancient samurai warrior.

"My name is Agunimon." the Digimon, now confirming that it was a Digimon, told him. "I'm the incarnation of the human spirit of Fire."

That hit Tai by surprise.

'So this is a spirit?' he thought.

"At least one of them." Agunimon answered the unspoken question. Tai shook his head, getting finally his thoughts back in order. Those spirit-things had appeared after the portals closing and Agumon hadn't been able to tell him much about them. It was time to get some facts straight.

"You said you were the human spirit of Fire. Does that mean there are more forms of the Fire spirit?" he asked.

Agunimon smiled.

"You are a sharp human, Taichi. Yes there are more forms, although we are one and the same being." Then suddenly Agunimon was surrounded by blue data (or at least it looked like data). Tai took confused and alarmed a step back. The data disappeared and instead of Agunimon stood a huge dragon like Digimon with a large red amour.

"This is BurningGreymon, my beast spirit form." the Digimon, that was now called BurningGreymon, explained.

"So the switch between your spirit forms are like digivolution." Tai stated.

BurningGreymon nodded as if in thought. "I guess you could say that. It is a bit more complicated but even I don't understand all the details."

Tai nodded. He had just gained quite some information. Izzy would have another thousand questions, but he didn't have the time for that. He didn't know how quick time flew by here (wherever here was) and in the Digital realm was everything possible.

"Why am I here?" he finally asked.

"You are here because I called you." Tai greeted his teeth. This Agunimon was about as cryptic as Genai had been sometimes. But then again, Genai had always answered when the right question had been asked. While Tai's searched for the right question, BurningGreymon switched back to Agunimon.

After taking a breath, Tai asked the question anew: "Why did you call me?"

Agunimon smiled, what made Tai somewhat certain that he had gotten the question right. "I called you, to make you a proposal."

At Tai's sceptical look, Agunimon took a short break and then started his explanation. "You probably noticed, but the Digital Realm is about to face a new time of darkness."

Tai nodded; Etemon's appearance had kind of stated the obvious. "Bokomon and Neemon told my about some lord."

"The spirits are part of the new security system, that protects the Digiworld. Normally in case of attack I would summon my… well, you could call it partner. My partner would set free my powers and by combining my powers with the other spirits, we would defeat the darkness." Agunimon continued.

"Then why calling me?" Tai asked calmly, though somewhere he felt sad that they now had been reduced to second choice. Hadn't they shown their concern about the Digital World? "Why not call your partner, and be done with it?"

Agunimon chuckled bitterly and looked to the ground for a moment. "Well there comes my dilemma."

Their eyes met again. "I don't know how, but the new darkness managed to cut of the connection to my partner as well as to the other spirits. I presume that the other spirits have the same problem. I needed to find a new way of contacting the outside world."

"And that is the reason you called me?" Tai asked to confirm his assumption.

"It is. I ask you to take bring me to my partner so that we can defeat the darkness. In return you shall be the Guardian of Fire with all privileges that come with this responsibility." Agunimon said.

Tai raised his eyebrow again, for he wasn't sure how much he could trust this Digimon.

"What are those privileges as you called it?" he asked carefully. He had studied politics long enough to know that most deals were more than met the eye.

"You will see that with time, though I hope by then you will have stopped distrusting me." Tai flinched, normally he wasn't that transparent but then he remembered what Agunimon had said about this place.

But Agunimon held out his hand, unfazed by all wary thoughts Tai held against him. "What will it be Taichi Yagami, Chosen of Courage? Will you accept the responsibility of guarding the Spirits of Fire, until they reach their true owner?"

Tai closed his eyes, trying to decide. This could be a horrible trap; after all he only knew what Agunimon had told him. But on the other hand, had the thought of a trap ever held him back? Now was his chance to gain back the adventures of his teenage years, the chance to fight, to make a difference. And that was nothing he would, could pass off.

He took Agunimon's hand, sealing the deal. "I accept."

Agunimon smiled. **"Then awake now, Guardian of Fire!"**

He saw a glow and looked down just in time to see that it came from his Digivice. Quickly he grabbed the device of miracles just in time to see it change and he watched how it grew larger and changed its form. Just before it settled, Tai was distracted by another glow, orange this time, and now he stared at his crest, that had prideful returned to it's own strength. He looked up the Agunimon, but before he could even think of a question his world disappeared in blazing white.

------

When the world was set right again, he was assaulted by colours, a welcome difference to the white realm he had been. He was down on one knee, a bit confused and not really sure if the meeting with Agunimon had really been reality and not the result of his own desperation.

It took Tai a moment to gain back his orientation but then he realised that he was back at the beginning, Etemon in front of him and Bokomon and Neemon with an injured Agumon behind him. But when he noticed the stares he got from both sides, he realised that it wasn't the situation that had changed, but **him**.

He stood up and starring down on himself, the first thing he noticed was the cloak, that the Digiworld had donned him with. The cloak was similar to the one Genai and his partner had worn when they had teamed up against the invasion of the Real World, nine years before. The only notable difference where the orange and red flames, that grazed the edge.

Under the cloak he was wearing black shirt and trousers, both felt as if made for him and when he searched through the pockets of his belt he noticed his D-Terminal and another small device, he didn't recognize. He pulled it out for a moment, examining it and smiled when he noticed how much it looked like Izzy's new main project.

It was a blue and silver headphone, hardly longer than the span of his hand plate. _'Well at least now you can stop worrying about the D-Phones production fee, Izzy.'_ Tai thought amused.

But while he had examined his equipment, Etemon had awoken from his shock.

"What have you done, DigiDestined!" he snarled, eyes now blazing in anger. Tai looked at Etemon then at himself and again back to Etemon and a slightly cocky smile that fast evolved into a grin found it's way on his face.

"I found a way to defeat you." And those words were enough to make Etemon realise just what had happened.

"You have the spirit!" he whispered and then anger overwhelmed it and as it rushed forward it screamed: **"GIVE THEM TO ME!"**

The world around Tai seemed to cease existing. All he saw was Etemon nearing, all he heard was the pulsing of his own heart in his ear, and all he felt was not fear, but unending determination, determination to stop Etemon no matter what, and deep down he knew that Etemon would never defeat him. He didn't notice the orange glow of his crest nor the cries of surprise behind him, coming from Bokomon and Neemon when they saw the miracle take place and Agumon heal.

The next thing he would remember was the Fireball that flew over his shoulder, a bright shine it was in the dark night, and that hit Etemon in surprise, square over the chest, and threw him back to the ground. Equally surprised Tai turned around only to see Agumon stand there, back to full glory and strength.

The strange black wound that had covered his whole body was gone and stead the little saurian's skin was back to healthy orange. Bokomon and Neemon had been thrown back and were staring open mouthed.

In the meantime Etemon had gotten back to his feet.

"You are mistaken if you think you will get the better of me." it whispered in deadly voice, the eyes behind it's sunglasses glowing red, and moments later it was surrounded by data, not blue like Tai had seen with Agunimon but angry red, closing it off like a cocoon.

**Etemon digivolve to METALETEMON!**

Now standing before him was a Digimon that he, although he had never seen it personally, could recognise easily through Joe and Mimi's stories of the time they had spent split from the group in the fight against the Dark Masters. It was MetalEtemon, the mega level form that Etemon had reached after the defeat through him and MetalGreymon. And MetalEtemon didn't look as if it just wanted come by for a chat. The dark night sky reflected on the metal skin and its eyes were narrowed in challenge, for now their fight was beyond words.

His hand settled around the new Digivice, and for a moment he truly looked at it. It looked similar to the D3-Digivices but there were already differences in form. Instead of the usual white it was orange with flame-red grips and when he turned it around he was greeted by the sight of the sign of fire, graved into the backside of the device.

He turned back to his opponent and in mild surprise Tai noticed, that he wasn't really worried about what would happen, for Agumon was back at his side and despite his distrust, he felt that the acceptation of the guardianship of the Fire Spirit, had been the turning point. It was time to try out whatever powers Agunimon had granted Agumon and him.

------

Agumon, who still didn't really knew what had happened, only that what happened was to their advantage, settled at his side, looked up and their eyes met. They exchanged mutual trust and affection and Agumon was calmed by the knowing look of his human partners eyes, by the knowledge that whatever they would face, they would do it together.

That was enough for Agumon and in appreciation of the coming fight he took a step forward knowing that he would meet MetalEtemon with equal strength (though he wasn't sure how, after all he was just a Rookie level). A second later MetalEtemon was already rushing towards them and Agumon squared his feet to intercept the Mega level. He barley noticed, how Tai held high his new Digivice, for in the next moment his senses were overloaded with energy. He hadn't felt this much energy in a long time and his eyes gleamed as his energy level sky rocked, up to a level he had thought he would never reach again.

**Agumon Warp digivolve to WARGREYMON!**

When WarGreymon saw MetalEtemon nearing, he didn't think, he reacted. Intercepting the other Mega level he locked his arms beneath his opponents keeping him effectively from moving. A moment later, MetalEtemon was sent flying, hitting the cliff wall hard.

Normally WarGreymon would have pursuit his opponent but he was still far too surprised of the transformation that had taken place. The energy, that coursed through him was strong and highly concentrated, giving him a new edge.

But taking this moment for himself, proved fatal as MetalEtemon's Metal Punch connected with his chin, forcing him back. Angry with himself for letting down his defence, WarGreymon concentrated back at his opponent, whose grin send a short surge of annoyance through him. Why did most his virus-type opponents have to be mentally unstable? In the corner of his eye he noticed that Tai had gathered the still amazed Bokomon and Neemon and taken refuge behind a rock, knowing that a fight between Mega levels was often unhealthy for the surrounding area.

He closed his eyes, his eyes were not good to work at this speed especially at nighttime and instead he concentrated his other senses, smell and hearing. A moment later WarGreymon found himself blocking a fury of attacks, his eyes snapped open again and somehow he had the feeling of being stronger then ever. Then he was up in the air, to take a short breath, for MetalEtemon couldn't follow him upwards, at least not without trees, and now was the moment to start his own attack.

Quickly he started to spin, becoming indeed a 'Great Tornado', and rushed towards the ground. MetalEtemon jumped aside, but he had already foreseen that and planned, so instead of turning around and trying anew, he dug into the ground, never stopping his spin.

He knew that his opponent was somewhere above him, and instead of guessing and missing, he felt out and somehow (though he wasn't sure how) he suddenly could MetalEtemon, and not just MetalEtemon but everything around him.

Everything was a part of him.

He was a part of everything.

He tore through the ground, hitting his opponent in surprise, and managed to crack the hard metal skin with his Dramon Killers. Then he was up in the sky again, felling dizzy for a moment, but the feeling passed just in time for him to see how MetalEtemon launched lighting at him. Throwing back his arms he gathered all his energy and all energy around him into one last attack, for all his instincts told him that this was the last move in this battle.

"Terra Force!" he called out, as he launched the orange energy ball and in mid air both attacks met for one grand final.

MetalEtemon met his end, never realising what had beaten him. He never realised that in the moment the attacks met, WarGreymon started to convert the dark lightning into light energy, and that he absorbed that energy into his own attack. All he saw was the orange energy breaking seemingly effortless through his attack and an instant later he was hit, the crack from before ripping through his skin.

Then the nightmare was over and MetalEtemon busted into a swarm of dark red and black particle, which had disappeared a moment later.

Slowly the sun rose over the battlefield, driving away the shadows.

WarGreymon looked up at the orange, red sky that reminded him of his last attack.

'Yes…' he thought. 'The nightmare is over.'

'For now.'

------

It had been a long time since Bokomon had witnessed such a fight. This particular battle between WarGreymon and MetalEtemon reminded him of the battles that his human friends had fought against the Royal Knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon. At least now he had no doubt anymore that the new human that had appeared and protected them was indeed a DigiDestined.

He watched the human approach his partner, who had dedigivolved into the In-Training Koromon, how he picked the small pink Digimon up and hugged it with a small grin on the face, which reminded Bokomon of Takuya-han's post victory moods.

The human walked back to them, his steps radiated confidence, and set down in front of them. "I never got around to introduce myself!" he said, holding out a hand in greeting.

"I'm Taichi Yagami. But it's enough if you call me Tai."

Bokomon took the hand, secretly glad that the human, Tai-san, had forgiven him the earlier distrust. "I'm Bokomon and that idiot here" he pointed at his yellow counterpart, "is Neemon."

Tai-san nodded. "It's nice to meet you two." Now Tai-sans partner looked shortly up, asking him to explain just how he had turned the battle around.

Tai-san sighed, "Well, that was…"

And then he explained. Bokomon's eyes widened when Tai-san spoke about his meeting with Agunimon and the assignment to find Takuya-han, given to him by the Human Spirit of Fire, apparently in exchange for the power to help his partner to digivolve up to the highest level again (It seemed that Tai-san had already once had saved the Digiworld but Bokomon couldn't remember any records that would mention him).

After Tai-san had ended, Koromon asked: "So, what are we going to do next?"

Tai-san stood up and stretched and yawned, he seemed rather tired.

"Well I guess, why should start looking for a way to return to the Real World. Agunimon's partner should be there and since you said that the TV's don't exist anymore…" frustrated he massaged his forehead with one hand, the other still held Koromon. Bokomon noticed that the human swayed a little. Was he that tired?

"Could the new Digivice help us?" Koromon asked in a whisper, apparently too dead tired. Tai-san shrugged, while he pulled out the device. It had similarities to the D-Tectors. "Who knows. I wish Izzy where here, he could…"

But Tai-san was never able to say, what this Izzy was able to do, for in that moment white light started to come from the Digivice, swallowing the human and his partner Digimon, and when the light faded he was gone.

Bokomon start at the spot, where the human had stood, just seconds ago. Only Neemon was able to snap him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Bokomon… Shouldn't we have told them about Takuya and the lords?"

Now Bokomon realised his mistake, Tai-san had neither an idea who he was looking for nor what he would be fighting against, but he wasn't about to tell Neemon about this mistake. Instead he relived himself of that anger by simply hitting Neemon over the head and then led his counterpart to the cliff, where they started to climb back to the Flame Terminal.

The attack at the Flame Terminal had been the first to hit a large city, but for over a month now Bokomon had heard rumours about attacks and the strange lords who seemed to pull the strings in the background. Nobody knew if the lords were human, Digimon or something else, only that nobody survived crossing them.

'I'm really glad that the Spirits started to take action.' Bokomon thought grimly, while fighting his way up the cliff.

And then: 'I really hope that Tai-san manages to find Takuya-han…'

--- Odaiba, Real World ---

Just like it's digital counterpart, came the sun out over Odaiba, while Sora strode towards the flat that her boyfriend Tai shared with his best friend (and her ex boyfriend) Matt.

Silently she wondered why she was actually here at all; after all it had been Tai, who had apparently forgotten their date and left her waiting without explanation for three hours until she had went home, furiously cursing her missing boyfriend.

But then again, such behaviour was totally untypical for Tai, who always called, when he couldn't make it or was to be late. So after rolling restless around in her bed, her mood switching between anger and worry, she had decided to find out if everything was all right and had taken on the walk from her flat to his.

She had already called Matt, who had practiced almost through the night with his band and then had stayed over there. Matt had been tired and at first annoyed that she had woken him but after hearing her out he too had sounded concerned, but then said that she shouldn't worry and joked that one of the council meetings had given him the rest, or similar.

Sora had laughed at this, but her worries hadn't ceased, but rather grown. Finally she was standing in front of her loves door, debating with herself if she should wait or just ring him out of the bed. She shook her head and then rang the bell; it would be only fair to wake him, after he had held her from sleep the whole night.

Then after nobody answered even after her second assault through the doorbell, worry nagged on her and she just tried to open the door, although she was sure that it was locked, but to her surprise the door swung open as if to welcome her.

Slowly and on guard she entered, calling out for Tai. But then she blinked, why was she so tense, 'After all…' she thought 'This isn't a horror movie.'

More relaxed but not totally trusting, Sora looked though the rooms, but no matter where she looked, Tai was nowhere found. More worried than ever, she found herself standing in the middle of the living. She took out her cell phone to call Matt and had almost called when the strong white light that suddenly filled the whole living room surprised her.

In reflex she protected her eyes with her hands, only after the light had faded she dared to look again and what she saw was enough to take her breath. Standing just in front of her was Tai, but the look on his face was one that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Sure he looked beaten and tired on the surface, with tears in his cloths a few scratches on the temples, and only somebody, who had known him as long as she had, would notice the glow of his eyes, the fighter spirit and the confidence with that he had always led the DigiDestined.

"Hi Sora." he greeted her, only mildly surprised. She couldn't answer, for she still was too confused but the next thing she noticed was the pink ball that he held with one arm, and suddenly she recognized Koromon. She looked back up to him and before she could say anything he continued. "I'm sorry that I missed our date."

And then he collapsed.

--- Unknown location, Digital World ---

In the heart of the darkness was a castle where only shade and shadow existed. Nobody could say when it had been created but only few even knew that it existed. And most those who did, had already found their end, for the darkness was patient and hated to give away it's secrets to soon.

In the middle of the castle, looking at a bowl of water stood a man, shrouded in darkness and filling the air with despair, but it wasn't just a bowl of water that he watched, for the waters surface showed him the battle of the Flame Terminal.

He watched how Etemon, the minion that he had send in order to gain the Spirits of Fire, was destroyed and how the DigiDestined returned to the Real World, successfully escaping his wrath. The pictures disappeared and he was left in darkness.

"That was… unexpected." he said at last and then turned around to the woman that had appeared in the room.

"Indeed." she answered while walking to his side.

"It seems that the Spirits have found another way of contacting their vessels." he continued. The woman nodded while sliding an arm around his waist.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked and he could see her slight smile. He closed his eyes and a plan started to form, evil and cunning. He had already built up the foundation, although for another plan but this one was so much better.

"Nothing, my love." he said. "We will do nothing."

"Oh?" she looked surprised and then she stretched, whispering seductively in his ear: "Is there something you don't telling me, dear?"

He grinned and drew her closer. "Just let me tell you, in the end… the DigiDestined will have dug their own grave. And the Spirits will be ours."

And then he claimed her lips in a kiss.

--- 14. 10. 2011 ---

--- Shibuya High School ---

Within the Shibuya High School the air was loaded with tension, the impatience of the students, who all knew that in a few hours they would be free to go into weekend. Those, most teachers had problems in their Friday lessons, for the tension pressed on their mind, and most of them didn't even know that it was this tension that made them feel uncomfortable.

And right now Cody wondered if it was this phenomenon that made Izzy seem so uneasy. Not that it showed in his way of teaching, no Izzy was as brilliant as always, making the whole class cling to his words, and Cody wouldn't have noticed hadn't he known the computer genius for such a long time.

It was something underlying, the slight shadows in his eyes and a few unnecessary hand gestures that gave him away. Something troubled his mentor Cody just knew it. But it wasn't exactly like he could ask about it just like that, at least not in front of the rest of the class. No, Cody would have to wait until the lesson had entered and stay back.

So he settled back and concentrated back on the lesson. But a small part of him still stayed alerted and watched the shadows.

------

But Cody wasn't the only one to notice the substitute teacher's worries.

Takuya too, had noticed the nervous movements, something that probably nobody had thought him of all people to be able to see (especially Zoe). He had also noticed the shortly narrowed eyes of his neighbour Cody, who Zoe suspected to have a deeper connection with Koushiro-san.

Takuya wasn't sure what he should think about this; both of them were always formal with each other in lesson, but that didn't mean anything yet. Takuya wasn't even sure what Zoe was looking for, after all even if the two had already know each other, it wasn't exactly their business.

Finally the lesson had ended, and after gathering his stuff, Takuya walked out the classroom, into the main corridor and settled beside one of the large windows to escape the main stream of students, who wandered to their next class and to wait up for Zoe and Cody. A minute later Zoe was already beside him.

"Did you notice, how uneasy Koushiro-san was?" she asked without taking a breath, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Takuya crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yes, indeed I did." He said, and caused Zoe to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I really did!" he defended himself, and Zoe chuckled. "Okay, okay I believe you."

Silently fuming a bit in anger Takuya looked around, searching for their missing friend, but Cody was nowhere seen. Puzzled he asked out loud: "Cody noticed as well. Do you think he stayed behind?"

Zoe, feeling confirmed with her suspicion (whatever it was), nodded and both of them walked back to the class, seeing how the last students escaped and now the corridor was silent. Cody was nowhere in sight.

Prying the door open a bit, the settled in front of the gab, they now had a perfect view to the teacher's desk. Sitting there was Koushiro-san apparently sorting though his notes and standing in front of the desk was Cody, speaking seriously: "And you are sure about that… disturbance, Izzy?"

Izzy seemed to be the teacher's nickname (Takuya had heard him use it when answering his cell phone) but that Cody used it, was a sign that the both of them were close; after all he still refused to call Zoe anything other than Izumi-san.

"More than sure, Cody." the substitute teacher answered slightly irritated. "I haven't seen that much activity since the Shibuya-incident."

Koushiro-san sighed, stood up and started to pace, Cody's eyes never leaving him. "The problem is that somebody managed to hack into my system and cut of my connection before I could look properly into it."

"What!" exclaimed Cody in shock. Koushiro-san just looked at him and then ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but that isn't the strangest!" (Takuya failed to see how a hacker attack could be strange. At best it was annoying and at worst it was frightening.)

Koushiro-san walked back to the desk, pulled out pen and paper and drew something on it. "After my computer had crashed, this sign was shown on the monitor." Cody pulled the paper closer, examining it. "I have never seen this one before. And you ARE sure, that…"

Koushiro-san nodded tiredly "I know it sounds crazy, especially after six years without any sign, but this all just screams like…"

But Takuya and Zoe never found out what exactly it 'screamed like', for in that moment the substitutes cell phone ringed. Koushiro pulled it out and checked the name.

"It's Tai." he said, the irritation fully back in his voice.

"Finally!" he answered not bother to hide his mood, while starting pacing again. "I tried to reach the whole night; what the hell is going-" but the receptor of the triad, managed to cut Koushiro-san off.

"Wait, wait, Sora… You are saying that-What?" was the next thing they heard him say. He looked like he had trouble to believe, what he was hearing.

"Okay, okay… A meeting? Today afternoon, three o'clock at the usual place… Sure, I will be there. Everything, so I can get finally a straight answer to what is going on… I'll see you there." He closed the cell phone and sank exhausted into his chair.

"What did she say?" they heard Cody ask carefully a moment later.

Koushiro-san chuckled lowly. "Not much, I couldn't fully understand her. She seemed… confused. But whatever this meeting is about, it is probably connected with that hacker attack."

He looked at the clock on his arm. "I guess it's almost time for the next lesson."

He stood up and started gathering his things.

"I'll tell you how the meeting went…" as Takuya listen to those words, he realized that Zoe and he would be get caught eavesdropping if they stayed where they were.

Quickly he grabbed the surprised girl, pulled her with him to the next door which he knew to be a broom closet, opened it and hauled first Zoe then himself into it. Closing it of he pulled the girl back to him and when she tried to say something he silenced her, putting his hand over her mouth. Still tensed up he listened how Cody and Koushiro-san left the class and the corridor and when only after he couldn't hear them anymore, he relax.

"HmrHm!"

Takuya heard how Zoe cleared her throat, outwardly calm but her eyes shone in anger. In that moment he realised, just how awkward their position was. Quickly he released her and his blush rose even quicker. Zoe spun around and for then their eyes met.

"Zoe, I…" Takuya tried to explain himself but it was already to late. The next thing he felt was collision of Zoe's fist with his cheekbone.

"Baka Takuya!"

--- Shinjuku, Real World ---

"And please greet Takato for me." Megumi "Tally" Onodora requested from the former Tamers mother, as she paid for her weekend purchase. The woman nodded and pulled out the change. "I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear of you."

"It was nice seeing you again, Onodora-san." Matsuda-san called after her as she left the small bakery.

"Until next time, Matsuda-san.", Tally said, while shifting the bags with bread in her arm and stepped out to the street to make her way back home.

It had been so long since she had worked for Hypnos and ever since the organisation had been disbanded, a part of her longed back for the years as System Operator and the search of 'Wild Ones'. Of course life wasn't bad now but it lacked the thrill she had experienced with Hypnos (not to mention the sleepless nights).

Since she had been relieved from her work for the government she had gone from one job to the next, never really satisfied with herself and her work. She had even taken on a further education in Pedagogy, thinking that maybe teaching would be a challenge for her to take on.

'_It's kind of ironic…'_ she thought, _'that after all the trouble with them, I wish so much for the Digimon to come back. Maybe that is some kind of…'_ But before she could finish her thought, her cell phone snapped her out of her musings.

"Onodora, hello?" she answered and was surprised to hear the voice of her former chef Mitsuo Yamaki. _"Hello Tally."_

"Yamaki-san, sir, h-how are you?" Tally stumbled over her own words, she hadn't heard of the stern man in nearly a year.

"_I have no time for pleasantries, Tally. I would like you to meet up with me and Riley today four p.m. at my flat."_ Well one thing hadn't changed: Yamaki was still straight to the point.

"Sure, sir." she answered, still a bit rattled. "May I ask for the reason this meeting."

Her former boss sighed, apparently thinking about how much he could give away.

"_Last night a contact between the worlds was made."_ he answered finally. _"The nature of this contact makes me believe that soon we will face another Digimon crisis. I'll tell you and Riley the details at today's meeting."_ With that he closed the conversation.

Tally couldn't help but stare on her cell phone. Then she shook her head and continued her way home to make herself ready for her afternoon meeting, which was bound to become… interesting. Then she started the chuckle. _'Well Tally, apparently you should have been more careful with what you wished for… it just came true.'_

TBC…

**------**

**Review replies:**

**Courage Sun: **I can just return the compliment; after all I really love reading your 'Arrows to the heart'. Can't wait to see how that will continue.

**alamodie:** Thank you for your nice review. Sometimes I need some kind of sign that people really want to know what is going to happen next. I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to update, but as you guessed life (and mostly school work) prevent me from being quicker. I hope my chapter length makes somewhat up for the long wait. As for the Tamers gang, well don't worry they will get their piece of the story, it just won't happen for a while. Instead you'll get much Hypnos next chapter, I hope that makes up a bit ;).

**Thanks also to sightbent, Holymisery, katana777 and wogan for reviewing and to Dani and Neiji, who always keep me motivated to continue this story.**

**Things, I feel like explaining:**

1. Ghost-Spirit pun:I don't know if anybody who doesn't speak German gets that one, but for the people who don't I'll explain just in case. In German ghost and spirit can be translated as the same word 'Geist'. I guess it isn't much of a good joke, but I just couldn't pass on that one, he he he…

2. D-Phone: I know it might sound like a Savers rip-off, but I really already planned this thing before I had a chance to watch Savers (Okay it wasn't blue back then, but hey). When I watched Savers then, I thought about taking it out of the story, but I think it is a nice feature and the good old D-Terminal needs some upgrading anyway (We ARE in the year 2011 after all).

**Preview:** Although Tai and Agumon had success in their trial; the danger is far from passed yet. So while our heroes regroup, Yamaki calls Hypnos back into action and Tally finds herself with an assignment that might turn out a bit different than she though. At the same time Takuya calls the Frontier gang together, unsure how to think about the conversation he has overheard. And suddenly Matt finds himself in the Digital World, but nothing is like he expected…

Action is just about to begin, so be prepared for next time: _**Chapter 03: Twenty Questions**_

Please review!

REVISIONED: 31st August 2009


	4. Chapter 03: Twenty Questions

Author's Note: Ok guys, I think this is once again the spot for a big sorry for being really late, but I've got a life too and it catches me much quicker than I want it too. I may have still one year till graduation but I still have got tons of work but at least I've got my driving licence now.

Well anyway I don't have much time for writing, even though I have tons of ideas and half the time I have trouble to get me self to sit down and write.

So please enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: a bit AU and OOC, crossover with Zero Two, Frontier and a bit Tamers

Pairings: Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, Takumi and Mimato (other Pairings will be introduced later on)

**Last time:** While a weakened Agumon takes on Etemon, Taichi meets Bokomon and Neemon as he is trying to organize the Digimon's retreat. When it looks like everything is lost, Agunimon appears to Tai with a proposal he can't refuse and a restored Agumon manages to warpdigivolve to WarGreymon and defeats MetalEtemon.

In the Real World, Takuya and Zoe overhear a conversation between Cody and Izzy, who is going to meet with the other DigiDestined.

At the same time Tally gets a call from Yamaki, who informs her of a new threat to Real World…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thinking _

--- … --- – Scene-change

**--- Guardian of the Spirit ---**

Chapter 03: Twenty Questions

--- 14. 10. 2011 ---

--- Odaiba playground, Real World ---

"So, let me get that straight… You felt uneasy, found your Digivice glowing and then just decided that it would be nice to make a short trip to Digital World, a place that, as I may remind you, we haven't visited in over seven years and where trouble is just bound to find you, and didn't think it worth to call for backup… Tai, you are my best friend and to-be-best-man should I ever choose to marry, but I've just got to ask you… Have you completely lost your mind?" Matt mock-frowned while glancing at his best friend with an eyebrow raised.

But his brown haired friend, who had just had started to recount what had happened the day before, just shrugged and hid a slightly guiltily grin behind the pink ball, that was Koromon, in his arms while leaning back into the bench he was sitting on.

"I wouldn't say it like that, Matt… But yeah, that sums it up pretty good." Beside him, Sora shook his head while trying to hid a smile and even Izzy, who sat on their opposite, chuckled silently.

They had met at the old playground in Odaiba, that they had already used in their Middle- and High School time as meeting place, but today only the four of them were present. Joe was sleeping and would soon get up and ready for his nightshift, Mimi and Davis were cooking for their employees, Ken was having his watch with the police and Yolei and Cody were in class, leaving only them available for this conclave.

'_Really sad actually,'_ Matt snored privately. _'All the time we wished for the portal to open and now that it has, everybody is to busy to look into it.'_

"Why don't we leave that part for later on." Izzy stated, becoming serious again, "What happened after you entered Digiworld?"

"That's what I would like to know." Matt had to hide a grin as watched Sora eye Tai with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She turned to the hazel-eyed DigiDestined and started to poke his chest (much to Izzy's and Matt's amusement)

"Not only that you stood me up on our date, made me worry sick and when you finally turn up you collapse on me and make me worry even more…" Tai's easy smile started to turn into a rather pained expression, although Matt wasn't sure if it was because he could imagine what his girlfriend had gone through or simply because of the harshness of said girlfriends poke.

"…But then you finally wake up and just refuse to tell me why the hell you look like somebody dragged you through the Sahara. So you better spill your guts now mister or god help me I will…" Wavering his hands, Tai stopped his girlfriends ranting, almost dropping Koromon in the process.

"Alright, alright Sora, I got the picture." Turning away for a moment he massaged his temples, trying to gather himself while scoping up Koromon.

"It's complicated" he started after a while. "After I entered Digiworld, I ended up in front of some new city, called Flame Terminal."

That caught Matt's curiosity. The terminal-part implied that there was some kind of public transport, which would be defiantly something new (Matt cringed at the thought of the muscle aches he had suffered of the first time around). Shortly he thought about asking but then decided to keep him questions for himself for now.

Silently he listened as Taichi (with some help of Koromon) recounted his tale of meeting Agumon and the homeless Koromon. But when he moved on to the encounter with Etemon Matt couldn't stop intervening.

"Wait a moment." He said, now being in the focus of the other three. "Etemon. Etemon as in the ultra level Digimon we had trouble with when we came to Server? The one, we thought had been destroyed by Zudomon twelve years ago? That Etemon?"

"The one and the same." Tai nodded with a wire smile. "With all memories and as bad of a singer as before."

"How strange…" Izzy mussed aloud, "But explain at least a few things." Seeing how the others where waiting for him to explain he sighed and asked Tai to continue, but not before promising that he would explain himself afterwards.

Tai went on telling them of the fight, of the strange two little Digimon Bokomon and Neemon and of course his deal with Agunimon, the change of his Digivice and the reappearance of the crest of Courage (though he hadn't noticed that one until after he had reawakened today).

After he had finished they fell in silence, absorbing the incidents of the day before. Finally Matt decided to break the quiet, full of questions and sure that not even a quarter of them would be (and could be) answered between the four of them.

"So how do you plan to find Agunimon's partner?" he asked, leaning back with his arms crossed. He watched how his best friend shrugged, looking a bit wistfully.

"Frankly speaking I have no idea. Agunimon wasn't about to give out much information and back then my priorities were a bit different. The situation is even worse than back when we were looking for the eighth child because there is so little information and no clue to where to start. I already have the bad feeling that this is going to be one wild-goose chase." They nodded, understanding their friend's predicament.

"What did you mean with what you said before Izzy?" Sora asked, abruptly changing topic.

"Well, you all now that although the portal hasn't been open till now, I kept monitoring the Digital World, don't you? And what would you know, yesterday it reacted about the time, you said that you were pulled through the portal Tai."

"Hardly coincidence." Matt thought, narrowing his eyes slightly as he listened to the computer genius.

"After I tried, and failed to reach you…" the redhead gave Tai a hard stare, leaving no doubt about who was meant, "… I tried to isolate the signal, but somebody managed to hack into my system and crashed it before I could get any results."

Even a sudden bomb impact couldn't have shocked the friends more. Izzy was an adept concerning computer networks and security. There was hardly firewall crafted by human that he couldn't break and his own security programs were a nightmare for most hacker, who happened to came across it. It was unheard that anybody had ever managed to get even through the first lair.

"Wa-Was there any damage?" Sora inquired carefully, knowing how sensible their friend was about his files. But Izzy just shrugged, almost helplessly Matt observed, and said.

"Who or whatever crashed me, he didn't damage or delete anything on my PC. My best guess is that I managed to trigger the security of the Digital World. Since my security programs are based of what I researched from there, it would be an cinch for the original to get through it. What disturbs me more is what happened before the crash."

When the others just regarded him with curious glances, he pulled out a sheet of paper, showing it to them. Drawn onto the sheet was a symbol that had resemblance with a vicious grin, however the design strangely remembered Matt of a crest. "This sign flickered over the monitor in the few seconds that the hacker used to crash me."

The silence between the companions spoke of the weight of the countless questions that each of them held.

And there were no answers in sight.

--- Yamaki's apartment, Shinjuku ---

Around the same time, far away from our heroes, another group was about to meet too. And Tally was already much to late. Her car had broken down on her the week before and so she had been using public transports. Normally efficient, but today with incoming weekend, the bus had been forced to crawl through the streets of Shinjuku.

'At least I know that I would have been late whenever I had had my car or not...' she sighed as she crossed the last street to her destination. Another surge of annoyance shot through her as she entered Yamaki's apartment building to see that the elevators didn't work and she would have to climb up the stairs.

After hasting upwards she came panting to stop before the apartments door. She was about to ring the bell, but then the door opened in front of her reviling her slightly smirking best friend Riley.

"Cutting in late, are you?" she chuckled, stepping to the side to let her in. Tally frowned for a second but then took a moment to regain her breath and walked inside while greeting her former colleague with a smile.

"Yeah indeed." They hugged as the door fell closed.

"It has been to long, 'lye." she said as they dissolved form each other. "Indeed it has."

Riley nodded smiling. "I can't wait to hear what you have been up too."

But before Tally could even think of an answer, she was cut short by the stern voice of her former employer. "As happy as your reunion may be, I have to ask you to delay it until later."

They looked up to see him stand on the other end of the room. He hadn't changed much in He gestured them to come into the living room. " Come in please, we have much to talk about."

------

While Mitsuo led his former subordinates to the couch he couldn't help but remember the last times when they had come together in a similar situation. The first of these informal meetings had been, after the government had fired him after the deva invasion. They had met when the D-Reaper showed his hand and after the Shibuya incident. The last one had been three years ago after the closing of Hypnos.

And to his surprise he found that he had missed them. Not only as work partner but also as participants of his life. Sure he and Riley met from time to time, still being friends with 'benefice' and he had made sure to keep himself informed about Tally and every other former Hypnos-employee he knew he could trust.

'_But it still isn't the same…'_ He blinked at the thought, and then he moved to examine his mood and feelings. He snored mentally at the melancholy and shoved it into the farthest corner of his consciousness, regaining his iron control while settling on the seat oppose to the other two.

"So what are we here for?" Tally asked, bringing him back to the topic on hand. Mitsuo cleared his throat readying himself for the incoming discussion. "I already hinted it when I called you. I fear that the Digimon are about to emerge again."

The two in front of him nodded. They had already guessed something like that. "You know I keep an eye on these things so I knew that something had happened. However I didn't know what exactly and today in the morning I was approached by an agent of the Japanese Intelligence Bureau. They, of course too, noticed the disturbance of the realms and now want me to investigate unofficially."

He paused there, giving his former (but hopefully soon again unofficial) subordinates a moment to absorb this information.

"Unofficial… Meaning that if we are found out, Intelligence will deny every connection to us?" Riley asked with a bit hesitation.

Mitsuo nodded and smiled inwardly. That was why he liked Riley so much. She was analytic, finding mistakes, problems and obscurities within minutes, yet she stayed loyal to those she believed in. Her eyes told him that she would involve herself into this no matter what, daring him to contradict her. "However they gave me all information they have on this case and promised me to increase our resources. Should we be successful, they will probably re-establish Hypnos."

"So, what do we have?" Tally asked, looking him straight into the eyes, and as he looked at her he noticed a fire burning inside her, carving for adventure and excitement yet with the knowledge what costs would come with failure.

'_Of course…'_ he smiled, when he incorporated his earlier thoughts on Riley, _'…Tally is much the same.'_ Then he pulled out two files and displayed them on the coffee table between them.

And while doing so he couldn't help but feel great anticipation. In the last few years all he had been doing was to teach kids on university, who didn't understand half the stuff he told them about, not to mention the significance of it. But now he was about to go back to his lifework. He had already looked through the files and found that he wasn't actually really surprised by it.

'_Well, well... this is going to be an interesting time to say at least...'_ he thought as he started explaining.

------

Tally starred at the pictures before her that were clipped to the first page of each file. Both showed two young men in there early twenties. The first had short brown hair and hazel eyes and was showed while standing at a podium speaking to a crowd of people. Even on the photo he seemed charismatic and honest. The second one was red-haired, dressed with a white cloak and standing in front of a PC, apparently explaining something with great skill. She looked up to Yamaki, who had taken a breath before starting his explanation.

"Yesterday evening around eight o'clock in the evening, the JIB detected a minor case of digital activity in the Odaiba-district. That JIB-agent, that debriefed me, told me that similar disturbances have common over the years, so they didn't think much of it."

"However, four hours later they registered several strong digital disturbances, more activity than ever seen since the Shibuya-incident." He drew out a map of Tokyo, unfolding it over the two open files. Tally immediately noticed the two red cross marks, one in the area of Odaiba, the other somewhere in Shibuya.

"Those points are the epicentres of the disturbances." Yamaki went on.

"As we know are all digital matters somehow connected to humans. JIB managed to reduce us the list of possible subjects to those two." He removed the map, showing them the two pictures once again.

"We are to observe them and find out if they have any connections to what happened last night. If they aren't we'll move on with the list that we have."

Tally noticed her best friend lean forward with a frown. "So who are those two? They both seem familiar to me."

And now that she thought about it, Tally had to agree. Especially the redhead seemed to tug on her memory, but as hard as she tried she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

Yamaki just chuckled lowly. "As they should be. Those two are Taichi Yagami and Koushiro Izumi."

Riley set up straight as her eyes widened, but Tally just kept looking confused onto the pictures. Now that she had heard the names, she recognised the red haired man as Izumi; how couldn't she, especially after the waves the young genius had made in the last few years among experts. But the other one…

"So who's Yagami?" she finally asked, deciding that it was better to be laughed at by her best friend than to stay silent and unknowing. Riley looked at her puzzled.

"You really don't know? Haven't you seen the news lately?" she asked. Tally just shrugged, causing her best friend to sigh while shaking her head almost dramatically.

"Yagami has been elected to be student council president a few weeks ago. The media already handles him as one of Japan's future leaders, but then again that doesn't mean much yet."

"So you don't know if he's good or crappy with all the speeches and stuff he must have already made until now?" Tally exclaimed disbelieving.

"Oh, but he is good." Yamaki cut in. At their slightly confused look he shrugged a bit (which surprised Tally. Yamaki hardly ever came out of his stiff pose.).

"I had the pleasure to listen to his last address before the election. If he can stomach all those intrigues and dirty plays that come with politics, I have no doubt that we will see him with Japans top in a few years from now. But that's off topic now." The two women nodded in agreement, focusing back to the task at hand.

"Is there any connection between Yagami and Izumi?" Riley asked.

Yamaki (almost) smiled; apparently he had anticipated the question. "Yes indeed. As it seems, both of them have visited the same schools, although Izumi was a grade below Yagami. According to what I know, have both been friend for about at least twelve years."

Tally raised an eyebrow. "According to what you know? Do you mean you are watching them already?"

Yamaki leaned back, and hadn't Tally known better she would have thought that the stern man was being smug. "Well… I've had an eye on Izumi for quite a while now and after seeing him with Yagami a few weeks ago, I thought it better to check out their history. I didn't go into depths but I can't say that I'm really surprised that they are involved."

'Strange…' Tally couldn't help but think. The way Yamaki had just talked, sounded as if he had followed a hunch, which would go totally against what she knew of him.

Had she gone to him in her time at Hypnos with just some feelings as proof, she probably would have risked getting fired. Maybe stopping working for the government had made him open up a little bit (which was not such a bad thing she supposed).

"So how do we figure out if they are involved or not? Simple Background-research will get us that so far." Riley asked. Y

amaki nodded and Tally leaned forward, and deep down she started to feel the anticipation of the excitement ahead.

"We will split up for that." Yamaki started to explain.

"Riley, I want you to continue the background research I started. Find out how deep Izumi and Yagami are connected. Look at how big the circle of friends is they share." The dark-haired woman nodded. Research was one of her strongest points.

"I'll go undercover and watch Yagami." Yamaki continued. "I already have a few classes with him and I'm sure Odaiba University will be to glad if I take a few more."

He turned to Tally. "Tally, I want you to do the same with Izumi. As far as I know, is he being substitute teacher for Physics in a High School in Shibuya. Go there undercover as teacher. If possible establish contact with him. Even if he has nothing to do with the disturbance he could turn out to be a good ally."

It took Tally a few minutes to comprehend what just had been spoken. Then she noticed her dropped chin. Quickly she closed her mouth and blinked a few times before speaking up. "You want me to do what? Go into that school and act as a teacher?"

Yamaki didn't answer but it was obvious that he was amused at her reaction. Tally felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to a wide-grinning Riley.

"Don't worry about it!" she said, her grin seeming to become wider with every second. "Didn't you tell me about finishing that course about Pedagogic just weeks ago?"

"Ye-yeah, but I never actually…" Tally was at loss of all her vocabulary. Yes, she was legally able to take onto a teaching job but despite that she never had actually planned to do so. Now she was to go into a high school, pose a teacher, become friends with a genius and suspect and actually teach somebody.

Half an hour later Tally waved off Riley (who was still having a good laugh at her costs), as she went on her way home, the file with the data about Koushiro Izumi and Shibuya High school tugged safe under her arm. She still couldn't fully believe the assignment she had been given.

Now that she thought about it, it was a sign of the confidence Yamaki seemed to have into her abilities. Sighing she stared at the picture of Izumi. 'Guess we are stuck with each other now…' she though at him. And a few moments later: 'Well at least, he is kind of cute…'

--- Zoe's room, Shibuya ---

Swinging his feet slightly, Tommy squirmed slightly uncomfortable in the, for him a bit to large, chair, he was sitting on. He always felt slightly uneasy, whenever they met at their only girl's place, partly because of the slightly violent nature of the older girl but also because it meant that whatever they had to talk about, it was serious.

Between siblings and curious parents the white and violet coloured room (probably themed after the spirits of wind) was the only place they could talk without having to fear somebody to overhear them. Around him were the rest of the Chosen Children; J.P. in another chair, Kouji leaning against the wall (almost outside their circle), his twin brother together with Zoe on the bed and their unofficial leader Takuya (on whom everybody had themed their eyes) on the desk in front of the window.

Tommy had to bite back a grin as he noticed the slightly uncomfortable look that was displayed on Takuya's face and mentally he started to count down the seconds waiting for the hotheaded boy to snap.

"What?" Takuya hissed, finally having enough of all the staring. "Do I have something in my face or what are you starring at me for?"

The outburst immediately released the tension inside the room, causing everyone else to giggle.

"Sorry Takuya…" J.P. managed to get out between chuckles, "but it is just that…"

But their oldest member was cut short as somebody knocked at the room's door.

"Come in!" Zoe called and when the door opened a young woman, Tommy had never seen before, with long brown hair, who was dressed like a chef came in.

"I came up to bring you the snacks you asked for, Izumi-chan." the unknown woman said. "Thank you, Tachikawa-san." Zoe smiled, as she stood up and took the plate. The woman glanced at them for a moment and then smiled.

"School friends?" she asked, looking back at Zoe, who nodded. "Well then I don't want to keep disturbing." Tachikawa-san said cheerfully as she turned around to leave the room. "Have fun!" she called just before the door fell back into the lock.

Tommy smirked when he noticed the slight blushes of the rest of the males in their group. He was glad that he wasn't that far into puberty yet, so that while he recognized Tachikawa-san as good-looking woman, he wasn't about to blush in her present. Deciding to spare his pears the pain of getting called on it by Zoe he asked quickly: "Who was that?"

Zoe chuckled slightly, she hadn't missed the faces of the others but apparently decided to spare them, and so she answered. "That was Mimi Tachikawa, our new chef in the restaurant. She's a really nice person."

J.P., who had gotten his act back together, smiled. "It sure comes handy that your father owns a restaurant and you live right above it."

Zoe nodded sat down on the floor, placing the snack plate right in front of her, the rest of the group following her, creating a far more comfortable atmosphere.

"So why were you guys starring at me before?" Takuya asked between two bites of his rice ball. "Well I waited kind of an opening statement from you, since you are kind of or leader or so…"

J.P. said with a grin and a glance around confirmed that the others had thought something similar. Takuya could only raise both eyebrows disbelieving at that. "H-how do you guys get that idea? I can't even remember holding elections or something similar."

"Well Takuya, in the Digiworld you always made the final decisions and that didn't really change since than." Kouichi shrugged with a slight grin.

"And though you are really an idiot most of times we always respected those decisions." Kouji finished, headshaking. Takuya was already about to protest, but Zoe stopped him by simply laying her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her a questioning look in his eyes. Tommy watched as the girl bit back a wide grin.

"We should make it official then." she suggested. "Who of us is for Takuya to be our official leader?" she asked, clapping one hand over the surprised boys mouth, silencing all sounds of protests and a moment later disbelieve as five hands went up.

Tommy watched Takuya as he blinked a few times and sighed after Zoe had removed her hand. Then the now official leader of the Chosen Children shook his head but when Tommy spotted the older boys slight grin, he felt reassured that Takuya wouldn't abandon them in this. "Thanks for that vote of confidence, I guess." he said, his grin widening now. "With that I officially declare the meeting as opened."

------

Hiding a small smile, Zoe watched as Takuya opened the meeting, still a bit flustered by the election that had taken place just minutes ago (but hiding it well under that grin of his).

"So, what are we here for?" Kouji asked, coming straight to the point that the rest had been waiting for. Zoe, of course knew exactly what that meeting was about; after all, just like Takuya had she been present to watch the strange dialog between their new friend Cody Hida and the substitute teacher Koushiro Izumi.

It had been her, who had asked for Takuya to call this meeting (after he had apologised repeatedly for that broom-closet-episode), so she wasn't all that surprised when Takuya gave her the word, leaving explanations to her.

Normally she would have been angry with him for shoving work on her, but this was her case, her investigation. Taking a deep breath she told the other four about what they had overheard and about her suspicion that there was far more to both the new class mate and the new teacher, than any of them knew.

After she had finished she looked expecting at the round before her. But the boys all just looked at the ground or each other, anywhere but to her, something she absolutely hated, for whatever they were thinking about it, didn't fit with anything she thought. Finally fed up and ready to force a result she asked: "How are you guys thinking about this."

Finally Kouichi sighed and looked at her with a rather pained expression. "What do I think, Zoe? Well I'm sure that all you have told us about has really kept you busy for quiet a while now, however I don't really see how we fit into this. What do you WANT us to do? Even if there is really something strange about those two, it isn't really our business."

The other boys nodded, apparently agreeing with what just had been said.

"But guys you've got to admit that those two give of this really strange…" he had to break off her defence, for in this moment she realised that she couldn't quiet name the vibe that she felt from those two. It was just a feeling that the girl could neither name nor place but that she knew to be very important.

"I don't want to say that you aren't right Zoe-chan…" J.P. said scratching his head nervously, "but even so Kouichi is right too. If they are befriended, so what! Maybe Cody doesn't want us to know because he thinks that we would think that he is a teacher's pet or so. I mean try to see his point of few: He is totally new here and just found himself some people to talk with, so he is really careful about what he says and does so that he won't lose that threat to community. He doesn't really seem like a guy he makes friends that easily."

Zoe's protest died on her lips. It was true; she hadn't considered that, which was silly of her for she knew exactly how it was to come into a community as an outsider. But even so she couldn't shake of the feeling that there was more to this than they saw on the first glace. While she was still in thoughts Takuya asked if any of the others had something to say. When all of themnegated he closed the meeting.

Silently the others gathered their stuff and got ready to go home. Zoe just sat there as she watched them leave. She felt far away and silly and somehow she felt torn in her believes. Only when somebody said her name, she was snapped out of her trance. She looked up and saw Takuya standing already at the door, his hand touching the doorframe. The others had already gone. "For your sake, it would be probably better if you would leave it as it is." she heard him say. And then he was gone, too.

------

Humming cheerfully Mimi finished sorting back the last pans and pots for the day. Her shift was close to finish and soon she would be on the way home. For two weeks now she had been cooking in the Italian-touched restaurant that Orimoto-san owned and while it was a challenge to the food she had cooked before, she liked the atmosphere the small restaurant had and the people she worked with.

None of the other cooks was arrogant and the staff almost felt like family to her. The owner's family was also very nice. His wife Miki was working at a large company that designed pretty much everything, from baby-cloths to floor lamps and their daughter Izumi was a nice teenage girl she was beginning to befriend with.

'I wonder what Palmon would say, if she could see me now?' Mimi thought with a silent giggle as she changed from her work clothes. She remembered how awed she had been about Palmon's ability to point out what plants were eatable and which they should keep their hands of.

Now she probably could do the same, could even fix them into something delicious. But the thought of the rookie-level Digimon also brought her sadness and for a moment she closed her hand around the dead crest of Sincerity.

Sighing Mimi shook herself out of her stupor and reached for her cloak. However before she had reached the backdoor, she heard the sound coming out of the staffroom.

Curiously she peaked through the open door and smiled when she saw Izumi sitting at the table, her head resting in her arms. The ret of the staff had already told her that the owner's daughter sometimes hid there when she was brooding and apparently it was rather bad right now for the girl's whole posture cried out defeat.

Chuckling Mimi leaned against the doorframe. "You know, we still have a while until the world ends." Surprised the teenage girl looked up.

"What do you mean?" the teenager asked puzzled.

"Well, the way you sit here one could think that something absolutely unfixable that could only be topped by the apocalypse happened." Mimi answered with a small grin and was glad when she heard the girl giggle at her extravagations.

"Nah, it's nothing that tragic." Izumi said with a small smile. "My friends and I just didn't agree on something."

"I see." Mimi replied, now moving closer. She took of her cloak and hung it over the chair that she had moved out, and then sat down beside Izumi.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered but the girl just shook her head.

"No it's okay, but thank you anyway." Izumi said, shaking her head. "Boys are just stupid sometimes."

Mimi giggled and nodded. She could sympathise after all most of their group was male. "Are you talking about those school friends of yours that were here today? Have they already left?"

"Yes and yes." the girl sighed. "Normally we are best friends really but right now… it's just complicated."

"Are you really sure that you don't want to talk about it?" Mimi offered again, feeling that the teenager was in the need of a serious girls talk.

"Well, I…" the girl started and Mimi was sure that she was close to the breaking point. Now she would probably try to distract her.

"Don't you have to catch your train to Odaiba?" Izumi busted out.

'Bingo!' Mimi thought, grinning inwardly. She knew the schema of this kind of girls talk more than well, having forced it on each Sora, Yolei and Kari more than once.

"I already missed my train and the next one won't come anytime soon." she answered with a wink.

"I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so you better start talking." Seeing the girls mine Mimi quickly cut her off.

"Don't make such a face Izumi-chan. I chose to stay behind so I could help you out a bit, so don't apologise. It was my choice." she said and cornering the girl this way into answering.

"Well you see…" the girl started and now Mimi knew that she had succeeded and leaned back to listen. "We got this new classmate and this new substitute teacher and there just seems something… strange about them. I really can't point my finger on it. And they also seem to know each other however when I asked the new guy, although we became friends and I wouldn't have laughed or something, he denied everything."

"So you are curious." Mimi concluded, looking upwards as she tried to imagine herself in the situation and also to find out why something was tingling in the back of her mind at the word substitute.

"Well, yes." the girl admitted and now it seemed that Mimi had broken through a wall because now a tiradeleft Izumi. "I was talking it through with my friends before but the all said that I should stay out since it isn't my business, and I KNOW that it isn't my business, but I can't help but feel…"

"That it should be your business." Mimi finished for the girl, and now the tingling grew even worse because she remembered that Izumi was visiting Shibuya High School.

Of course she could be wrong but it was too much for a consistence. 'A substitute teacher and a student, who seem to know each other... I wonder if…' "Say, Izumi-chan…" she asked carefully, "what is the name of that substitute teacher of yours?"

Izumi looked at her with a puzzled expression; after all she had no idea how important that information could be. "His name is Koushiro Izumi. Why are you asking?"

Mimi smiled, for her intuition had hit right into bull's eye. "So you are one of Izzy's pupils? Well, we always thought that he was the only teachers material of our group. Well of our age group anyway. Then I guess that that classmate you talked about is Cody, isn't it?"

She had to grin wide as she saw the girl's wide-eyed expression. "Ho-how do you know?" the teenager asked stuttering and Mimi's grin widened even more. "Izzy and I were class mates when we were in Primary School and later in High School. We share the same circle of friends."

Smiling at the girls still shocked look Mimi bent down and quickly looking through her bag searching for her purse. After finding it she quickly pulled out of the pictures, careful not to pick out one that showed Digimon. She didn't feel like having to use the stuffed-toy-excuse.

It was an old picture of their group, having been shot shortly before the gate to Digital World had been closed, about seven years before. She had been about sixteen back then, had ended her America stay a short time before that and had returned in order to visit High School with the others in Japan. She leaned back towards Izumi and showed it to her. "Here have a look, before your eyes fall out."

The girl leaned forward and studied the picture. Helpfully Mimi started to point out the various people. "This is Izzy as you can see; nobody has red hair like this; and there beside him is Joe, he is about to finish his practice as doctor here in Shibuya I think. Those two are Tai and Matt, they are best friends since ever and the girl there is Sora, she is Tai's girlfriend now. It was so obvious that they have a thing for each other ever since they are children though Sora was together with Matt for a while. You'll meet her soon I guess. Your mom is looking for a new designer and I asked on Sora's behalf for an interview."

But the girl seemed far a way as she starred intensely at the picture. "They seem familiar." Izumi said slightly puzzled after a while but Mimi smiled again for she of course knew exactly why that was.

"That doesn't surprise me. Tai has been in television quiet a bit in the last few weeks, ever since that election… and Matt well, I'll give you a hint. His full name is Yamato." Her smile widened into a grin when she saw the look in Izumi's eyes change from puzzlement to realisation and then into another shock.

"Y-You know THE Yamato Ishida? For real?" Now Mimi started to giggle, she always found it amusing when people awed at her childhood friend, even more when she imagined the sore expression that Matt made every time when he was on the run from his fan girls.

"Yes I do. But how interesting, I never had you pegged for that teenage-fan-girl-type." she smirked, teasing the girl.

"I-I'm not!" the girl said flustered, which made Mimi only laugh for a moment. But then she pulled her attention back to the picture, continuing to point out her friends to Izumi.

"Those two are Davis and Ken. Davis was really a goof back then but he matured up now, a bit at least. And Ken has become a policeman, though I heard that he is in trouble with his fiancé right now because his partner is rather beautiful. He has always been bad with female advances." she grinned.

"This is said fiancé Yolei, by the way. And those two are Kari and T.K; they are the younger siblings of Tai and Matt. They got married last month, of course we have seen that one coming since ever. I'm the girl with the cowboy hat over there, and you already know the boy who sits in the left corner." she said pointing at the short figure on the picture.

"That's Cody?" Izumi whispered, almost not recognising her classmate.

"Yeah he was really short back then." Mimi said nostalgic as she looked at the picture that showed the ten-years-old-self of the youngest DigiDestined. At the last big get-together at T.K. and Kari's marriage she had noticed just how much he had changed in the last few years. 'In fact, I wouldn't be surprised, if he had quite a few problems with keeping the girls away.' she thought amused and made a mental note to ask Izumi about it. Then she noticed the intense stare that the teenager gave the picture and she could almost see the wheels turn in the girl's head.

"He is so much younger than the rest of your group." Izumi stated finally, looking up from the picture.

"That's what his mother thinks too." Mimi replied sadly, and for a moment she thought about the other reason why Hida-san wanted to separate her son from their group.

"That's why she decided to move away from Odaiba after his grandfathers death. I guess she wanted a fresh start and for Cody to find a few friends in his age group instead hanging around with us." A few minutes of silence passed between them until Izumi broke it with soft voice.

"I didn't know…" she whispered, not daring to look into Mimi's eyes.

"I didn't think that Cody would go around and tell everyone about it. He likes to keep stuff like that for himself because he doesn't want to trouble anyone. It takes a while to get him to open that shell of his. But don't worry; if he regards you as friend he'll start to after a while. Just give him some time to warm up."

"And that is why Koushiro-san came as teacher to Shibuya High?" Izumi asked, a slightly guilty expression on her face. Mimi felt sorry for the teenager; apparently she had sensed some kind of conspiracy between Cody and Izzy and had wanted to find out more about it.

"It's one of the reasons, I guess." she said, trying to ease the girls consistence. The girl stayed silent for a moment and then asked hesitating. "What are the other reasons?"

"Curious, aren't you?" Mimi meant amused but as she noticed that the girl was about to start excusing flustered she added quickly: "Well I guess mostly because Izzy is a rather curious soul too. You see he always has been interested in anything that has to do with computer and similar stuff, since we were kids. God that was really exhausting sometimes. Separating him from his laptop was pretty much impossible. Anyway, six years ago there was some kind of digital disturbance here in Shibuya, you know about that, don't you? I think Izzy is looking a bit into it, but that's all I know about it."

"I see. Thank you for explaining their situation to me." Izumi said finally. "It was no problem. Is your curiosity satisfied?" Mimi asked and smiled when the girl nodded.

Izumi was a nice girl. And in one point Mimi really agreed with Cody's mother. 'He really needs more friends outside our circle. And somehow I think he has already found them.'

------

Later that night, Zoe went to bed with a smile. Tachikawa-san had stayed for another hour (and had missed another train) and had told her a few stories about her friend and also about Koushiro-san and Cody-kun.

In return Zoe had told her a bit her friends and slightly edited about a few of their more believable adventures in Digital World. She was also surprised how empathic the older woman had turned out to be as she had correctly guessed Zoe's growing feelings for a certain brown-haired idiot…

Shaking her head she banned away all thoughts of goggles and hazel eyes as she tugged herself in.

'It's really nice of Koushiro-san to come to Shibuya to keep contact…' she thought tiredly turning of the lights while replaying the whole dialog in her mind as she suddenly noticed something.

'Wait a moment… a digital disturbance, six years ago? Could it be that…' And then she sat up straight, her eyes wide open and all thoughts of sleep gone. 'Koushiro-san is looking for Digimon!'

--- 15. 10. 2011 ---

--- Tai and Matt's flat, Odaiba, Real World ---

The morning clear and surprisingly warm for October. The sun had already risen and shone in all pride through the windows of the house that two of the DigiDestined called their home.

Normally Matt would have far better things to do on such a Saturday morning than looking through his stuff. However there was nothing that could have been called normal that had happened in the last few days and with the incoming digital danger the DigiDestined had decided to react with bringing back out their Digivices.

Since Tai had his already back in action (and upgraded too) and Izzy took his wherever he went it was only a matter of finding his and Sora's. And since Tai was such a good boyfriend (and feeling guilty for missing their date), he had volunteered to help Sora with her search. Izzy had taken over the job of coordinating everyone, so that today they finally would be able to tell everyone about the new threat, which left Matt to search through the flat alone.

But that was better anyway since Matt (as he had to admit to himself ashamed) had no idea were exactly he had hidden it. So he had to look into pretty every shelf, drawer and closet the two of them posed.

'_I should have watched out better!'_ he thought sighing, as he closed another box and put it back into his closet. He felt rather close to admitting defeat and calling Izzy, so that he could track down his Digivice with help of another. Yeah, asking Izzy for help sounded good. He certainly didn't feel like getting teased about this.

After stretching himself, he reached for the phone but he halted the movement as he noticed another box in the back of his closet that he hadn't looked through yet and on the stand he couldn't remember what the content of the box was. Curiously he took it out and opened it, only to smile as he saw what it contained. It was full of old sheets of music that he hadn't seen in years.

They were old, a bit childish and meant to guide a harmonica player through the beginning stages. But for Matt those sheets held memories of being an unruly ten-to-eleven-years old. Chuckling lowly he pulled them out and set them aside in order to look what other secrets that box was hiding. His eyes widened as he recognised the oldest musical instrument in his life, the harmonica that he had shed shortly after their return from Digital World, since which now almost twelve years had passed.

He picked it up; it seemed weigh so much less then he remembered it to; and looked at it fondly before setting his lips onto the musical instrument, listening to the soft tune that was formed. His eyelids dropped slowly, as he listened to the music alone; in his mind he relived memories from so long ago of his first journey through the Digital World.

When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to see blinding white light emerging from the box in front of him, and as he reached for it he was not so surprised anymore to feel his hand clasping around his digivice, the light's source.

He pulled it out and looked at it with a joyful smile as the white light started to vanish again; he should have known that it would be, could only be there for this kind of music was what his partner, his other half had loved and cherished. Absently he placed it on his belt while guiding the harmonica back to his lips, his thoughts at far places as a familiar melody emerged.

Later on he wouldn't be able to recall what he had thought about.

He wouldn't remember that he hadn't noticed how his digivice had started to shine; it's white light meeting the sun and dyeing the room in myriads of light colours.

All he remembered later was that suddenly his world had been of bright white and without shadows.

When Tai entered the flat to pick up his best friend in order to meet the rest of their group an hour later, he faced an empty room. He searched the rooms only half-heartedly because his intuition had already told him where exactly Matt had disappeared to.

"Seems like I'm not the only one out of my mind, Matt.", he sighed as he as he went to drive back to Sora's apartment, where the meeting would take place. A meeting that once again wouldn't be attended by all of them.

--- Digital World ---

For what seemed eternity all that Matt felt was nothingness. When he tied to move, he found that he couldn't. His arms and legs seemed like lead weights and even his eyelids felt like they weighed tons. He couldn't hear, nor could he smell, taste or touch anything.

And then Matt felt the nothingness being replaced. Suddenly he smelled the so very sweet aroma of flowers, heard the sound of all kinds of live, be it birds or crickets, around him and felt the unpleasant pressure of bumpy soil pressing against his back. Never before he had been so glad about this kind of situation.

Moaning he brought his hands to his temples massaging them for a moment before opening his eyes, only to close them again quickly for they were hit with to many colours in the bright sunlight. Carefully he opened them again and studied his surroundings. All he could see was a sea of green and bits of yellows, as well as the light blue, cloudless sky above him; which lead him to the conclusion that he had landed right in the middle of a meadow.

'So I guess this is Digiworld…' Matt thought with a sigh as he clumsily tried to get up, his body still a bit shaken from passing from one world to the other. With the third try he finally managed to regain his balance and stand on his feet.

"Task 01: check." he whispered with a smile now starting to . 'Next thing on order is finding Gabu…'

But before Matt could finish that thought he felt a breeze and something hitting hard into the hollow of his knee, knocking him back into the ground, making his world spin again. Groaning he fought his way back into sitting position, rubbing the hurting spot with one hand while keeping himself stable with the other, and searched for who- or whatever had knocked him over.

Shock and excitement passed through him as he recognised the familiar outline of the small culprit, the ochre coloured body, small enough to easily pass as stuffed animal and the in comparison to the body rather large, silver, sharp horn on it's forehead. Matt watched speechless as it agitated in a way that could be compared to rubbing a bruise when one had hands and deep down he felt a whisper that confirmed his hope, that said that this Digimon was indeed HIS partner, the very same that he hadn't seen in seven years.

"Tsu- Tsunomon…?!", he exclaimed, as his eyes met with the small In-Training level's, his tongue tied and all word's he might have wanted to say in this confrontation gone.

But the excitement he had felt before was quickly replaced by horror as he saw how Tsunomon narrowed his eyes and titled his head as if not sure about him, as if unable to recognise him. And this suspicion was confirmed as large, innocent, amber eyes looked up to him and a far too familiar voice asked: "Who are you?"

--- Unknown location, Digital World ---

At the same time, at the place, where only shadow and darkness existed, Puppetmon strolled down the corridor towards the lord's main chamber. Although he had been called with highest priority, Puppetmon saw no reason to hurry. The lords had called them back to live, had given them a second chance to take over the reigns of the Digital World and to take revenge on the ones, who had stopped them the first time around. The lord's had made them invincible. So why hurry when there wasn't anybody around to defeat you in first place?

He reached the main chamber, and there he found the lord with the back turned to him and watching what the water surface in the stone bowl that shoed that happenings beyond the realm of darkness. Puppetmon fell to one knee and bowed its head, and felt how the despair in the air around him almost made him chock, and he loved the feeling.

"You summoned, my lord?" he whispered, not daring t break to much of this heavy silence around them. Then, after what seemed eternity, the lord finally turned his head to him.

"I did. Come here, Puppetmon." he said and Puppetmon quickly moved to his side now also looking at the pictures of the water surface and his eyes widened as he recognised the face of the human shown there.

"You recognise him?" the lord asked slightly amused. "This is why I called you. It seems that this DigiDestined has found his way into Digiworld. I want you to go and capture him. He may be the key to find one of the spirits."

Puppetmon nodded, after all the tale of Etemon's fate had already spread through the whole realm of darkness.

"What should I do, in case that the DigiDestined already has found the spirit?" he asked, hoping that the lord wouldn't notice the eagerness in his eyes. "Should he have already found the spirit then he is no more use to us. Take the spirit and kill him." the lord's cold voice replied.

"Of course, my lord." Puppetmon said as he stepped back and bowed, then he became one with the darkness and left the castle. Only when he reached the end of the dark realm, he allowed himself to laugh madly. Yes, he would make Yamato Ishida regret the day he had crossed path with Puppetmon, the Master of Darkness.

TBC…

**------**

**Review replies:**

**Thanks to Marie Ravenclaw, JapanManiac, midorimouse7, Twin Tails Speed, sightbent, ****Super garurumon, nekoofdeath and Sephyrah**** for reviewing and to Kudari-chan, ker-plop and Courage Sun whose latest chapters got me various times over my writer's blocks.**

**Things, I feel like explaining (a.k.a. w nymph's second Author's Note):**

1. Tamers situation:Since I got that questions a few times now I decided to explain it once for everyone. When I started planning out this story it was only ZeroTwo/Frontier. But then I started out to spin how it would turn out with Hypnos mixing in, who now will be featured prominently (especially Tally and Yamaki). The original Tamers won't appear in person until a much later point of time in this story. I'm sorry about this but I couldn't find a way to fit them in sooner (for I like the characters quite much), but maybe I will make up with writing a one-shot or two that gives a peek into the tamers life in this universe.

2. Artwork: I'll put up pictures of Tai's new Digivice and the strange grimace-like Symbol, mentioned in the last two chapters on my profile as soon as I can, which should be somewhere in the next week.

3. Character development: For those who might feel sad since their favourite character hasn't been featured yet. I know that my focus till now has narrowed only to a few characters and that I still have tons of potential POVs to explore, but all due time. I'm already trying to lead the focus to one character at time. For example this chapter we had Tommy and Mimi and you'll get a good look on J.P. in the next chapter, while Cody won't reappear until in two chapters. Of course it also has to do with my own preferences (for example I find it much easier to write Tai, Takuya or Izzy than Yamaki or Kouji). But I try to get everybody into spotlight, promised.

4. Pairings: Yes, there will be other Pairings than the ones mentioned above. I chose not to reveal them from the start to keep up the surprise and not to betray any plot-twists, and also because some of them developed while writing. However I want to remind that this isn't a romance story, the romance only works as subplot.

**Preview:** Next time Matt tries to find out what happened to Tsunomon but he doesn't know yet that he is on borrowed time, for the time has come to test the true bond of friendship and this test just might be to much for Matt to endure. Meanwhile in the Real World, Tai, Sora and Izzy are trying to warn the other DigiDestined and J.P. finds himself facing his own doubts while gaining a new friend at the most unusual place…

Prepare for next time: _**Chapter 04:**__**Shining Friendship**_

REVISED: 31st August 2009


	5. Chapter 04: Shining Friendship PART 01

**Author's Note:** Okay first of all I'm very sorry for not having updated this in… well over one year.

Second: This story is not abandoned, but it is put to stop for an incalculable period. I'm currently writing mostly for the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fandom and in my opinion this story will only profit from that experience. My editing has improved and I'm experimenting with different writing styles and PoVs.

Third: This is only the first half of the fourth chapter. The second half is yet to be written, but considering how large the first half already is, I probably would have split the chapter anyway.

Please enjoy.

**Warnings:** a bit AU and OOC, crossover with Zero Two, Frontier and a bit Tamers

**Pairings:** Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, Takumi and Mimato (other Pairings will be introduced later on)

**Last time:** Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy meet on Odaiba's playground, discussing the events of the night before, however instead of finding answers only more mysteries appear.

At the same time Yamaki has summoned Riley and Tally, trying to prepare for the possibility of a new digital threat and Tally finds herself stuck with an undercover job at Shibuya High in order to observe Izzy.

On the Frontier-end, Takuya puts a stop to Zoe's investigation. However after having a talk with Mimi, Zoe realises that she might not be that wrong in her suspicions.

The next morning, while preparing to meet the others, Matt suddenly finds himself in Digital World, but the reunion with Tsunomon doesn't exactly run as he imagined it would.

And evil proofs not to sleep as Puppetmon is send out with order to capture Matt…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

"…" – Speaking

'…' – _Thinking _

--- … --- – Scene-change

**--- Guardian of the Spirit ---**

**Chapter 04: Shining Friendship PART 01**

--- 14. 10. 2011 ---

--- Digital World ---

"Who are you?" the In-Training Level asked curiously. "Are you human? You must be! I remember meeting humans but they were much smaller and they looked kind of different…"

While the small Digimon kept rambling happily, Matt continued to star at it in shock. Finally he found his ability to talk again. "What do you mean, who am I? Don't you remember me, Tsunomon?"

But Tsunomon just moved in a way that suggested that he was rather clueless about him.

"Nope I definitely don't know you." he said with a nod, but added quickly, as he saw Matt's crestfallen expression. "At least I can't remember you. Maybe you are mixing me up with some other Tsunomon."

Although Matt was rather sure that this Tsunomon was his partner, he nodded in agreement, deciding that it was better to reorient himself in this new Digiworld. Maybe he would find out just what had happened to his Digipartner that had made him lose his memory.

"Alright…" he said, taking a deep breath. "My name is Yamato Ishida and you were right, I am a human. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Tsunomon."

Tsunomon nodded und giggled in excitement. "It's nice to meet you too." he replied.

Then the small Digimon turned around and hopped a few steps down the path in the field. Curious about what the In-Training was planning, Matt asked: "What's the matter?"

Tsunomon turned to him and grinned: "I need to find the others. I want to introduce them to you. They will be excited too. It has been sooooo long since we last saw a human. You want to come?"

Matt smiled at that, nodded, got up and, although he still felt a bit wobbly on his feet, followed Tsunomon.

"And where are those others?" he asked in his need to satisfy his curiosity.

Tsunomon grinned and hopped a few steps further. "At the Digimonschool of course."

--- Sora's place, Odaiba, Real World ---

While Matt was following his amnesiac Digimon-partner through the fields Mimi was walking up the stairs of the apartment house, Sora was living in. Not without curiosity she took the last few steps to reach the second-floor apartment.

The calls she had received in the last two days had held a certain kind of urgency, one of the kind that Mimi had last seen at the day of the Shibuya-incident. And although Mimi told herself not to keep her hopes to high, to often she had been disappointed in the last seven years. But still, there was the chance…

Slightly nervous she ringed the bell to Sora's, hearing faint voices argue and approaching steps as she waited. Said owner opened the door looking slightly exhausted but her expression brightened as she saw the woman in front of her.

"Mimi, finally! We have been waiting." Sora called grinning, pulling the Chosen of Sincerity into the warmth. "You've got to save me. Those guys are driving me crazy!"

The orange haired chosen whispered quickly, throwing wary glances in the direction of her living room, where Mimi as could hear a heated discussion seemed to be running.

Quickly Mimi got rid of her cloak and her boots, curious what, or better who, had made Sora flee from her own living room. She opened up the door, only to see Miyako "Yolei" Inoue stand right in the middle of the room, hands on her hips and glaring at her fiancé, who was sitting on the sofa before her, hands up to his defence.

"So you think that I'm blind to the looks that you give to that blond airhead!"

Mimi, sensing that something was definitely amiss, looked around in the room. Beside the arguing couple there where three more persons to account. In the corner of the same sofa as Ken was Davis, his head hidden in his hands, apparently in defeat.

From time to time Mimi saw him shooting looks of pity to his best friend, who hadn't given up his case yet. Hiding in the corner, trying their best to stay invisible were Izzy and Joe.

Ken sighed as he replied to his fiancé's previous comment, "Yolei, please stop to be ridiculous. Yuri-san is merely a colleague and just happens to be made my partner. That's nothing that she or me had influence on and I'm not giving her any looks. Beside she is a really nice and intelligent…"

"Nicer and more intelligent than me you mean!" the purple haired woman bit back.

"That's not what I said!"

Tipp-toeing through the room, Mimi quickly crouched down, pocked Davis into the shoulder and "Hey… How long has this been going on?"

"Huh?" it took the young ramen-cook-apprentice a moment to place Mimi in his memory as it seemed but then he groaned as he answered, "You really don't want to know. It's nice to see you by the way Mimi. It has been a while."

As if hit by a bolt Yolei spun around at the sound the older DigiDestined's name, her mood changing suddenly from angry to joyous. "Mimi!" she cried as she saw the older woman crouching in front of her.

"It's been to long!" The younger woman pulled Mimi, who was as stunned as the rest of the present about the sudden change in attitude, quickly up and into a hug. "Listen, you just got to help me! Men, I swear…"

"Later perhaps Yolei." Izzy interrupted her in his now-children-let's-concentrate-on-today's-lesson-voice as he stood up to walk into the centre of the room.

Mimi and Yolei automatically backed off and set down on the sofa beside Ken, Mimi carefully making sure to sit between them in order to prevent another argument, while Izzy continued. "Now that all of as are here…"

Not true, Mimi realised as she looked around. Tai, Matt and Cody were missing. Davis voiced that thought.

Izzy simply sighed. "I'll tell Cody the stuff we discuss here on Monday since he can't come for the known reasons and Tai and Matt already know what's going on and are going to be here for the discussion afterwards."

Sora entered the room at that time, her face changing into a slightly sheepish expression. "I forgot to tell you… Tai called just a few minutes ago. He said that he was at their place and is on the way here."

Izzy nodded at that and then turned to face the other DigiDestined. Mimi could feel her pulse quicken, as she realised that this meeting wasn't just a get-together. This could be only about one thing…

"So it's Digimon." she heard Ken state beside her and a quick look at the expression of the rest of younger ones confirmed that they all had reached the same conclusion as her. Izzy nodded but quickly added: "But don't get excited too soon!"

That instantly stopped the euphoria that had almost overwhelmed Mimi. Concerned she leaned forward. "What happened?" she asked.

"You said that Tai and Matt already know what's going on and Sora seems to be on it too, aren't you? Is that what you wanted to talk about yesterday?" Sora nodded and Mimi could see the apology in her eyes.

Izzy went on and told them everything. About Tai's short visit to the other world, his reunion with Agumon, battle with Etemon and pact with Agunimon, as well as about the happenings of that night concerning Izzy's very own computer system, the hacker attack and showed them the strange crest-like sign. When he was finished silence reigned through the whole room.

"So…" Joe sighed, finally breaking the heavy quiet around them. "We've got those strange spirit things that might or might not give us a call in order to reactivate our Digivices and might not even effect all of us; we must not forget about T.K. and Kari after all. You said there were ten of them?"

Izzy nodded. "That's at least what Koromon told us."

"And we can't forget about those lords who could be very well human." Yolei added quietly, all anger with her fiancé forgotten. "The more I think about it, it kind of seems like the Digimon Emperor all over again."

She quickly threw Ken an apologizing glance. Mimi secretly smiled, glad that the digital trouble mended the couples differences.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Davis asked angrily all sudden, startling everyone else in the room.

"Why are you all so negative about this? We have been waiting for years for some kind of digital sign and it couldn't be clearer in my eyes. All we have to do is to go to Digiworld, find our partners and kick the bad guy's ass into the next millennia. As simple as that."

But Izzy just shook his head. "Unfortunately it isn't quite that simple. To be frank we already fail at the first point."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked quietly. Mimi knew that he was as anxious to see his Digimon-partner again as everyone else. The doctor-in-training just managed to hide it better.

Izzy continued, "We can't open the Digiport. Yesterday we tried at Tai and Matt's, however even with Tai's new Digivice it wasn't possible. As it is the gate stays firmly closed."

Disappointment was written all over their faces. Digiworld seemed so close yet never farther away from them.

"Well at least we finally got some news from there." Yolei said finally in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"By the way do Kari and T.K. know about the situation?" Sora was about to answer but was cut off by a voice coming from the entrance. "They don't!"

It was Tai, who now quietly entered the living room, greeting his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Matt and I thought that it was the best not to tell them since we don't know much anyway. They would return from their honeymoon all for nothing." he continued.

Mimi heard a small giggle that seemed to come from the backpack that Tai had thrown over his right shoulder. The bag wiggled and a small pink ball that Mimi recognised as Koromon appeared. "Kari's going to be really angry with you about this, you know."

"I will deal with that when the time comes." Tai replied dryly. Only then Mimi realised that someone was still missing.

"Where is Matt?" she asked frowning while looking left and right. The blond singer was nowhere seen. Tai just sighed. "He won't be coming."

"What do you mean with he isn't coming. What the hell could be more important than this?" Davis asked, his temper flaring a bit in annoyance. But Joe saw through the statement the same moment Mimi did.

"He is in Digiworld, isn't he?" he asked quietly.

Tai nodded, his lips pressed to a firm line and his brown eyes hardening. "Yes he is. And as things are at the moment, there is nothing that we can do to help him."

--- Digimonschool, Digital World ---

Not that Matt would have had use for their help in that moment anyway. Tsunomon had led him out of the field, although the field had seemed more like a maze to him, they had went down the hill and had to cross a river before reaching the hut that was the Digimonschool.

It was a simple building, built out of wood and straw. When they had reached the school a Togemon who was apparently either teacher or headmaster had come out to meet them, greeting him warmly and scolding Tsunomon for strolling around again.

For a moment he had wondered if it could be Mimi's old Digimon-partner but as he concentrated he noticed that it didn't give him the right (for lack of better description) feeling to be one of the Digimon, he had fought alongside with so long ago.

Now he was in the middle of the classroom, unsure what to do with himself. Togemon had introduced him and had told him that it was a pleasure and honour for the Digimonschool to be host to a human. Still, he couldn't help it but feel a bit helpless when confronted with the class.

"Welcome at the Digimonschool, Yamato-san. It is very nice to meet you." seven Fresh and In-Training Digimon, who made up the class, greeted while executing their version of a formal bow. The inside of the school was as simple as the outside, with only a few makeshift seats, a blackboard and old-fashioned oven as furniture.

Matt studied them a bit astonished. Between the seven of them, there was only one kind of Digimon he recognized and that was a Datirimon (he couldn't say if it had any relation to Yukio Oikawa).

It seemed that there were quiet a bit more kind of Digimon than before, although Matt certainly didn't mind that as long as the majority of them was good-willed.

"It is nice to meet you too." he said after a moment of hesitation.

"Would you mind introducing us, Tsunomon?" The small In-Training hoped up and down a bit, saying: "Of course not, of course not!"

Then he hopped to the first Digimon, an In-Training with green fur and yellow cheeks that reminded Matt of Joe's partner Bukamon. Tsunomon called it Chapumon. It was followed by the feline Frimon. Next was Sunmon (who looked like a mix of a sun token and a candel), then the aluminium mice MetalKoromon, the fox-like Reremon and the red-eyed Popomon.

"Thank you for introducing us, Tsunomon-senpai!", the seven chorused. Tsunomon just grinned cheekily and threw a quick look at Matt, who frowned as he felt trouble coming at him. Tsunomon's grin just widened as it announced: "Now you can start asking questions!"

Matt's eyes widened as well as the seven young Digimon rushed towards him eagerly (and for a moment he had a vision of a fan-girl-invasion). He involuntarily took a step backwards, stumbled and fell heavily on his bottom, hitting the huts wall with his back. A tide of words and questions came over him as all of the Digimon spoke at the same time.

"Oi, slow down a bit!" he said quickly while wildly waving his hands. "One after the other, please."

The seven young Digimon obediently backed of a bit and formed a half circle around him while he pulled into a more comfortable sitting position. Tsunomon also came into the circle, staring up to him in curiosity.

"So you are really human?", Chapumon asked leaning towards him curiously.

"W-well, yes I am. Why shouldn't I be?", Matt stammered. He wouldn't have thought that the first question would… well question his identity.

"You know, Togemon-sensei told us that human visited the Digimonschool before. But his description kind of doesn't fit with you. That's why we're asking…" Sunmon explained after a moment of silence.

Matt chuckled: "I guess that the human Tsunomon met were children."

"Children?" the Digimon around him repeated in chorus.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, children. You see, as human age they change from child to grown-up. That's me."

"So…" Reremon started, waving his tail uncertainly, "It's kind of like digivolution, isn't it? A human digivolves from child to grown-up. They just take longer than Digimon."

Matt couldn't help but sweat drop but he confirmed. "Yeah… it's somewhat like that."

He doubted that such young Digimon could really understand the difference between human and Digimon. Heck, even their partner-digimon had taken a while for that and they had been created in order to communicate with human.

"What do you do for work, Yamato-san?" the quiet, high voice of MetalKoromon called him out of his musings. He smiled. "I'm a musician."

"Musician?" the class chorused.

"Yeah a musician. That's someone who makes his living by making music." he explained to them, amused about their puzzlement and eagerness to find out more about him and human in general.

Suddenly their eyes were filled with excitement and for a moment he felt once again (rightfully) reminded of his fan girls. The tide of voices overwhelmed him a second time, only that this time the voices were saying one and the same.

"Can you play something for us, Yamato-san? Please!" they said.

And then a memory hit him, a memory of hills and peace and of Gabumon. Gabumon, who at this moment felt so close, yet had never been further away. He could hear his partners timed voice in his ear, requesting to hear him play the harmonica once more, a last time before they would be separated, possibly forever.

And then he was back in the classroom, looking at the ground beside him and unable to believe his eyes, for beside him lay his harmonica. When he searched his mind to come up with a reason for the instrument to be there and came up empty handed, but nevertheless he picked up the harmonica leading it to his mouth, playing a melody from so long ago.

Another memory came up, one of a dark night and a calm lake. He had just told Tai about his relation to T.K. and had just wanted to get away from all the company. Only Gabumon had come for him, even though he didn't really understand why. Why did that Digimon want to put up with him, the lone wolf? It was only later that he learned to understand…

He didn't notice how all of sudden the Digimon around him had fallen silent, all in awe as they listen to the beautiful yet sad music, nor did he notice the storming look in Tsunomon's eyes, the look of somebody who tried to remember something, yet couldn't.

------

Togemon had found them later that way, Matt in memories and the Digimon in awe and had decided to give Matt a break and call it lunch. Lunch as Matt discovered meant for Togemon to box rice balls to the hungry and he was rather glad to get his share beforehand. Had she tried her method of… feeding with him, the food would probably ended up on his clothes instead of his mouth.

Now the Digimon were enjoying break time, running around laughing. Matt was sitting on a large stone near them, keeping himself a bit apart in order to regain a clear head. He had noticed that Tsunomon too kept to himself a bit, although the other Digimon seemed more than comfortable to come to him for advice and similar.

"You knew him from before, didn't you?" a voice asked from behind him. His head spun around and then he saw Togemon. As lost as he had been in his thoughts he hadn't notice how she had neared.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused in return.

"Tsunomon-kun I mean." The Championlevel chuckled.

"I can see the connection between you as clear as the day, although between you both only you seem to be aware of it." For a moment Matt seemed to think about denying, after all the reception of DigiDestined could have changed quite a bit over the years. However he decided against it (it probably would have been no use anyway) and nodded.

"We knew each other a long time ago." he said softly. He watched as the other Digimon invited Tsunomon into a ballgame that strongly reminded him of soccer.

Then he turned to Togemon, his eyes hardening seriously. "Do you know what happened to him?"

The cacti like Digimon sighed while looking at him sadly. "I don't know much, but I will tell you what I can, Yamato-san. Not just for your sake but for Tsunomon-kuns as well."

The Digimon took a deep breath; it's eyes drifting to the In-Training they spoke of. Matt turned his head as well, watching how his supposed Digimonpartner politely denied the invitation to play and how the other Digimon kept trying to convince it.

"Tsunomon came to the school six years ago. There was nothing really unusual about that. The Digimonschool, you must know, was build to take in Digimon that hatched outside a colony or Primary village. As I said, Tsunomon arrived six years ago. But he was different to his classmates from the beginning."

Matt looked up questioningly. "From the very beginning Tsunomon was always able to digivolve to his Rookielevel, Gabumon. Usually it takes a long time for a Digimon to digivolve on their own. The other Digimon were afraid and shunned Tsunomon for his ability."

Matts hands clenched to fists. In a way he was probably responsible for Tsunomons troubles. After all Genai had told them that their Digimon were specially synchronised with their respective partners in order to lower the probability of a corrupt digivolution (such as SkullGreymon).

"Did they come to accept him?" he asked quietly. "Eventually after those other human had visited us, Tsunomons peers started to like him for who he was. But Tsunomon had already discovered that he was different from other Digimon. After the Digiworld was restored from Lucemons second reign of insanity, he left the School. "

"He told me that he had always felt as if there was someone who was waiting for him and 'wanted to go and find him'." Togemon shot him a meaningful glance, making him wince slightly.

"He… was probably looking for me." Matt's eyes had wandered back to the In-Training in question.

"If what I heard correct is then was that event you spoke of about six years ago. Why is he back here?" Togemon just looked sadder, if that was even possible.

"Tsunomon-kun only returned a few weeks ago. But he was unable to remember much of his journey or even of his time here in the School. But the School was the only place he could remember clearly enough so he came back here. At least is that what he told me."

Matts throat went dry. The whole situation made him uneasy. He knew that somewhere there was an unknown factor that was responsible for Tsunomons memory problems.

"Thank you for telling me, Togemon." he said as he got up.

"What will you do now, Yamato-san?" It was a valid question. But Matt had no idea what to do with himself and told Togemon so. The Digimon had not been able to give him solutions, only more questions.

Matt didn't really want to force Tsunomon out of the small community. Tsunomon, for all his fighting spirit, loved peace (who didn't). If Matt took it with him, then all that followed would be battle. And he couldn't remember fighting site on site with Matt.

Their bond was weakened to a point of almost non-existence. The possibility of Tsunomon getting hurt, dieing even, was rather large. Could he really take the responsibility for that? Did he even want to?

Never in his life, not even when he had been swallowed up by his own hearts darkness, had Yamato Ishida felt so utterly lost.

------

Tsunomon didn't know what to make of the human that he had found in the field, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Yamato-san held importance for him. The way something in him stirred every time the humans name came up was more then enough proof for him (and somewhere in the back of his mind he was sure that he had known this human a long time ago).

But it wasn't just the name. When Yamato-san had played his instrument for them Tsunomon had seen short flashes of memories coming up, memories of silence and companionship and of the soft tune of the harmonica that he could listen to over and over again. But before he had been able to grasp onto them, the music had stopped and he had been left lost and confused.

He had brooded about it the whole lunchtime and even now he still tried to find what almost had been revealed to him. His kohai-tachi had noticed the change in him and were worried.

He could tell that by the way they tried to involve him into one of their games. Yet he kept refusing them, feeling that he had to cling onto this trail to get his memory back.

His memory… He didn't know what had happened, only that there were to many holes in it to be comfortable with. He had fought that the Digimon School, the place that he could remember the clearest would help him to regain what had been lost but nothing had come to him, not until Yamato-san had appeared…

It was strange, even in the field he had run into the right direction straight into Yamato-san, the whole time haunted by a strange feeling that someone had come, someone he hadn't seen for to long…

Tsunomon violently shook himself, slightly startling the younger Digimon, who had gathered around him to make sure that he was alright. Reassuring the younger Digimon that he was alright and that they should just go back to their game, he saw in the corner of his eye how Togemon-sensei, who apparently had talked with their guest from the other world, left Yamato-san behind on the boulder that he was sitting on. For a moment the humans eyes met is and again Tsunomon felt his mind stir as memories threatened to come yet still were blocked.

Making up his mind Tsunomon hopped to the so familiar seeming human, desperately wanting answers and knowing that the human just might be the one who could reveal them.

He reached the boulder and had jumped onto it and was about to ask straight away as the music reached his ears again. The human, who seemed lost in memories just like he had been, had started to play the sad melody on his harmonica again and now with just the two of them Tsunomon was assaulted by colours and sounds, by memories forgotten so long ago…

A lake, raging with the force of nature…

_A small human, even smaller than himself, pleading him to save somebody…_ (oh, if he could just remember who)

_A gigantic Digimon towering over him, long with green skin and fins…_ (Seadramon?)

_He cried a name_ (it was laying on the top of his tongue, he almost had it, almost…) _and a voice cried out for him, in pain but in hope, knowing that he wouldn't let be down…_

_GABUMON!_

_White light around him, inside and outside alike, empowering him, giving him the strength to do what he hadn't been able to do before…_

Tsunomons eyes snapped open as the music ended abruptly. He was panting and shivered in the wake of the intense memory. He had been so close, so close… So close to what? Oh if he only knew… He looked up and his eyes met Yamato-sans, confused amber meeting unreadable blue.

"What are you to me?" Tsunomon finally dared to ask. He knew now that he couldn't keep this of and determination started to burn in his eyes like fire. He wanted to know, needed to know. The human regarded him with silence, he seemed as uncertain as Tsunomon was himself.

Then hesitant, Yamato-san broke the silence between them. "Tsunomon, do you…"

But he didn't come any further as a shadow fell over them. "My, my… isn't this cute."

A voice announced itself drawling and apparently amused. "It seems that your fabled friendship hasn't managed to survive, has it? It is as I thought: friends are no use."

Tsunomon already wanted to snap at whoever dared to make such a statement, for what was a world without friends? But the words disappeared as he saw the Digimon who had spoken them. It was a Puppetdigimon with wooden skin and a hammer, that was thrown lax over it's shoulder, but despite its appearance Tsunomon knew (KNEW) that right now all of them needed to get away from that Digimon for it radiated dark power.

And again his memory stirred, but this time in terror as Yamato-san, who had gotten up and faced the Digimon somewhat defiantly, dared to say its name.

"Puppetmon!"

--- TBC… ---

**Thanks to Philp Clark, Kuroy, ****Super garurumon****, Twin Tails Speed, Marie Ravenclaw, Cyberbeta, ****Dragonelf 8 The World Drifter****, ****albinochocobo, JapanManiac, FireFairy219, Courage Sun, Thy Nobel Reaper, digiwriter1392, HikariPachi, rmiller92, the-ice-cold-alchemist, x3AnimeLuver, grvest and 61wisampa**** for reviewing and to all of my LJ-friends, who's support strengths my confidence into my writing.**

**Things, I feel like explaining (a.k.a. w nymph's second Author's Note):**

1. Tsunomon: I really hope you guys liked that twist, I've been wanting to write this one ever since I saw that Frontier episode. I don't know about English, Japanese or whatever language you watched Digimon but in the German-dub the voices of the two Tsunomon are actually really similar.

2. Revision: As the same time as this chapter I reposted the older chapters. That doesn't mean that you have to re-read the whole bunch. I simply corrected some typos and spellings and reedited everything. The plot hasn't changed, so don't worry.


End file.
